Never Give In
by theonlyxception
Summary: Dr. Janet Frasier was a brilliant, overprotective, friend to all kind-of-doctor. Her life is never over, even though she's gone. Stories written in 'oneshots'.
1. It's Somebody's Birthday

Random Stargate oneshots that may or may not connect, but the little plot bunnies are plaguing my mind and won't leave until I write them out. And then again I might just be in for a wild ride if this is what I'm called slowly disappearing from the fanfiction world (Apparently it's got a hold on me). Oh well. I'm having fun. Hoping for many more of these oneshots to write and hopefully you'll enjoy them too as they come out into writing. Btw...I've been going through the story and fixing things but for some reason FF net is putting some of the words together so if you see any that need fixing let me know.

_When you find me a new home, will you come and visit me? (Singularity)-This oneshot takes place after Cassandra gets settled with Dr. Janet Fraiser, and after being the sole survivor of Hanka; where over one thousand of her people, including her parents are killed. On a rare day off however Samantha comes to visit Cassie and Dr. Fraiser at their home. And as she goes to visit them, Sam reflects back on the day at the park. Both Cassie, Dr. Fraiser and Samare reminded that the Stargate will always be their family. _

_  
_"When you find me a new home, will you come and visit me?" Cassandra inquired as she sat comfortably on Samantha's lap one day at the park, and of course the young girl was still getting use to earth life. That and everything to her was new and strange--much different then her life on Hanka.

"You bet you, all the time." Samantha reassured her and held onto the moment of holding Cassandra close.

"That is when you're on earth." Cassandra intercepted her thoughts with a knowledgeable smile, shifting her weight slightly.

"Right, now about that Cassandra..."

"I know. The Stargate is a secret, and I was born in a place called...Toronto?" Cassandra relayed, taking another look around the park. She was happy that she had found a place she could call home. In fact the last time that she had been to Hanka, Cassie thought she would never be able to find home again.

"Right."Sam's thought took a twist as Cassandra took a look over her shoulder over in the other direction.

"What are those?" The young girl was curious; her body straightened and she stared through the distance. Her excitement was rising at the proximity of new territory.

"Ah, those are swings."

Cassandra smiled back in pure happiness. "We never had any of those...in Toronto. They look like fun."

"They are, come on." Heading out towards the swing, they connected hands with joyful steps until they had reached the swings. The young girl stopped just a few feet from the swings looking defiantly confused while Sam stopped beside her and let her hand rest on the girl's shoulder.

Looking up at Sam's touch, Cassie gave her a gentle smile; a smile that was filled with both excitement and anguish at this new object."What do I do with these...swings?" Poking the metal chain with her finger the swing rocks back and forth slightly with a cling. Cassie stepped back, eyes widened at the sound and all Sam could do was chuckle.

"It's suppose to do that. Hence the word "swing" that's what they do." Sam offered her a small smile; her arms swung casually as she took a few steps to demonstrate before sitting down promptly on the swing and pumping her legs back and forth until she was swinging back and forth quickly.

As she's doing that Sam watches as Cassie takes another brave step, her hand unsure as she traces the outline of the swing. "It's nice...I guess." Her gaze curiously follows back and forth as Sam continues to swing. The young girl's head tilts slightly at the prominent slowing of the swing. "What's that?" Her finger points to some place between what looks like Sam's feet and the sand.

Looking down before crouching, Sam pinches a tiny bit of sand then lets it fall back into place. "This?" Pinching another tiny bit of sand and holding it up, balanced on her finger. "Is sand."

"What is sand?"

"Sand are tiny grains that come from rocks and even quartz."

Brushing off her pants from the grains that had attached to her jeans Cassie stood, her expression lighting up. "Quartz. I've heard of it."

Sam nodded, brushing off her own pants. "That's good. Now we're getting somewhere."

"So what does sand do?"

"Well I know for one thing that sand came be used when there are floods and you stick them into bags and they help soak up the water. I also know that sand is very good for building sandcastles in the summer time. Think you're interested?"

"I would like that very much." Cassie took another thoughtful glance at the swing. "I think I would like to try this swing now." Placing one hand as leverage, Cassie copies what she saw Samantha do earlier and the young girl hops onto the swing with ease. Hands grasping the metal chains tightly, she shakes them lightly and immediately looks up to Samantha for help.

"Ah, you do this." Again Sam hops onto the adjacent swing and bends her knees back and forth as she demonstrates. It takes a few tries but it looks like Cassie has gotten the hang of it and they both break out into wide smiles.

"I did it?" Inquiring, Cassie's smile continued full force as she swung back and forth, almost at the same speed as Sam was going.

"You sure did." Sam joined into the young girl's excitement as Cassie leaned back and let the breeze flow through her hair for the first time. In fact there was a first for everything.

--

Two months later...

"Hey Dr. Carter." Dr. Janet Fraiser who was standing by the open front door spoke lightly over her shoulder; to which Cassandra appeared quickly out of breath and anxiously stood beside her. Both watch as Sam steps out of her car with a smile on her face and a present in her hand.

"Hey there. I heard from the talk of the building that it was somebody's birthday a few days ago. And I picked this up on my way." Sam was looking directly at Janet who was shaking her head; hands lightly on her hips.

"Wherever did you get that information?" Janet inquired teasingly, Sam walking up to the door to greet them formally.

"Well you know on earth it's only right to celebrate birthdays."

That caught Cassie's attention. Carter winked at her."Birthdays? We don't really celebrate those."

"You don't?" Both Janet and Sam exchanged surprised glances. "Well now you get to witness one. Because..." Sam pulled the young girl to the side. "I heard that it was somebody's birthday. Truth be, this person didn't tell us and I had to find out from a card on her desk."

Janet's mouth opened slightly but she pressed it closed as the two of them looked over at her."Oh you know the age wise tale, why do you ever celebrate it if there's nobody to spend it with?"They all walked into the kitchen and seated themselves at the table.

Sam straightened and exchanged a glance with Cassie who nodded her approval. "Well, you know Sam and I--we're here now." Janet turned around from grabbing some mugs out of the cabinet; a slow smile appearing on her expression.

"Like somebody told me," Sam added as she thought back to Daniel's comforting words that he had given her on the day that they had saved Cassie."You don't have to do this alone. I'm sure it doesn't feel like it but also the whole Stargate team is on your side. Not only that but we're family and we will always be family, no matter what happens."


	2. Element of Surprise

Was looking around Gateworld, which gave ideas to the plot bunnies. Of course, what else? If I didn't know better you could say that I am on a system overload and all the talk of what should have happened on the show left my mind spinning with ideas. Also I was skimming through a Stargate fanfiction which got me thinking...so hope you enjoy the idea I have come up with in this new oneshot. One of my own. This oneshot is set after during season ten...and yes, Janet Fraiser is still alive in this universe we call earth. Gasps. For anyone who cares to know that.

----

 It was a starting of a new day. Although she, Dr. Janet Fraiser hadn't stepped into the sun just quite yet, she stifled a yawn before walking back into her office. The clock on the opposite wall from her desk pointed to a little after eight in the morning, which also signified to her that she had been here for a little over three days. 

 Not containing herself from yawning this time, she covered her mouth with the hand and reached into her desk drawer. Such an action muffled out traveling footsteps that stopped right outside of her door. And she had caught the spin end tail of it as she whipped around to see the familiar face of Daniel Jackson.

"Dr. Jackson, how long have you been standing there?" She eyed him but continue to rummage through her desk drawer and pulled out her purse before unzipping it and finding her keys.

"Not long." Daniel assured her, one hand on the door frame. Holding her keys in one hand, she forced herself to give one curious look in his direction. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have that any information on allergies that I asked for, do you?"  

"Mm hmm..." Closing the drawer she looked around her desk until she spotted a few stacked papers and gladly handed them over. Immediately he started looking over all the information and turned around to leave. 

"Thanks." He noted, almost having reached just a few steps to exiting her office before stopping. It was clear that he was quite distracted; a few times in particular as his eyes scanned the page. She wondered just what he was looking for and found herself actually too tired to ask.

 "You're welcome." She slung her purse over her shoulder and proceeded to walk past him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I haven't been home for three days."

 Walking around the corner from her office, she stopped abrubtly when he called out, "Wait up." then rounded the corner with the papers in his hand. "You really haven't been home in three days?" 

 Mentally she rolled her eyes at the idea that the whole team had all done far worse on their endeavors of staying on base for far longer periods of time than they should have. It was something that she did far too often, getting wrapped up in her work. In fact she found herself getting wrapped up more and more every day since Cassie had gone off to college. "I love what I do and moreover the medical field has so many different abilities to work with each and every day." 

"So much that you get wrapped in it, yeah I know the feeling." Absently he rubbed his forehead, pausing. "That's exactly the same way I feel about the boundless areas of new worlds and artifacts--but I am wondering, well actually if I were to stay anywhere near that long on base, okay so most likely I wouldn't be able to stay anywhere that long on base without being sent home first."

 "You know why don't you? You're surrounded by many people that care for your sanity." Janet let out a chuckle as he straightened slightly with an odd look on his face. "Including me. So before you divulge in any other world and artifacts and that certain research on allergies that you asked for, get some rest."

 Daniel pursed his lips. "Yeah, I guess I could use some of that--rest I mean."

"Oh I hear you." Looking at her watch, Janet put her hand back to her side. "I could use some of that myself. Which reminds me, I should be getting home. I told Cassie that I would call her when I made it back."

"That's good then, that you get to talk to her."

Janet smiled proudly, thinking of her college bound daughter. "Yeah, ever since she went off to college we find a day and a time where we can both talk. For now it seems to work for both of us."

"That's really good." Daniel mentioned, gathering a tighter hold on the papers. " And you know what I just remembered that I have to get back. So I'll..."

 "Yeah, I'll see you later." He returned and began walking in the other direction. Her voice carried over through the hallway, the distance between them growing. "Get some rest Dr. Jackson. I'll be back in a couple of days."

 She almost thought that he hadn't heard her, but as she began walking towards the elevators he called back over his shoulder, still in retreating form. "Don't worry, I will. Tell Cassie I said hello."  


	3. Really Who I Think It Is

:) "Really Who I Think It Is" is connected to the last oneshot, "Element of Surprise".  And if anybody else is wondering, "Is she going to write anybody else in the Stargate series" I probably will, but I'm just starting to get comfortable with writing for this TV show, so we'll see who comes up. That would be the element of surprise here, working it's magic. I'm just the writer and the muse is the idea maker.

And you can never get enough Janet Fraiser moments...at least I can't. That's why I'm writing them :p

-----

Pushing open the door of her car, Janet quickly got out and closed it before heading up the stairs to her front door. She was tired from working the last few days in a row, but exhilarated at the thought of getting the chance to talk to her daughter. At the same time she thought about coming home to a significant other and shook her head as she unlocked the door. "I really need to get another hobby." She told herself and pushed the palm of her hand against the doorknob. 

 Once inside of the door Janet caught hold of a standing figure as she relocked the door. Was it really who she thought it was? Stepping forward, Janet stepped into the living room before speaking. "Cassie?" Her voice was filled with surprise, some shock that her daughter was standing just a few feet from her. 

"Mom, I was just looking at your old album. You were so beautiful. And I thought I could come see you instead of our daily phone call" Cassie remarked, shutting the album and laying it on the couch. Every time that she had a chance to see her daughter, Janet couldn't help but marvel at the beauty Cassie possessed more and more.  

"You were looking at that old album again. Janet sighed in contempt, stepping closer and realized in that same moment that she wasn't in fact dreaming. "I remember I use to catch you sitting here on this very living room floor in the middle of the night, looking at that album. Finally had to put it on the shelf in your room with all your books because you looked at it so much. And even then I caught you sitting on the floor in your room with a flashlight even when you thought I could mistake you for being asleep. You were so fascinated with one page in particular."

Opening the album again, Cassie flipped over a few pages until she got to the very page that her mother was speaking about. Janet walked over to her daughter's side as Cassie explained, pointing to a particular photo. "You were so beautiful. You never told me much about your wedding..."

 "You know what that's a part of my life that's really over, something I haven't thought about probably in years, and the amazing thing is that I have you as my daughter and that's all that matters." Cassie wrapped her arms around her mom in comfort. " However there are a few instances where I could have lost you, and I distinctly remember you arguing with me about fighting it." she quipped in her advantage.

 Cassie shrugged, "Well it worked. I'm still here," looking at her mother the side of her mouth twitched in thoughtfulness, followed by a saddened smile. "You know I could have lost you just as well" Her voice lowered significantly, her arm still holding tightly to her mother's.

 "Working where I do, it's a dangerous but rewarding. But you have to realize that every day I think of you. And if anything ever happened to me, please remember that I love you. And that I will always be with you no matter what."

It took a moment but Cassie finally nodded, visible tears in her eyes as Janet wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close. They stayed in silence for a moment, rocking in a certain comfort as she kissed her daughter's forehead, her words crystal clear. "I love you Cassandra, always and forever."

"I love you too mom," Cassie answered; while another part of her wanted to shout out, 'never leave me.' 


	4. Oh, It's Possible

Looking at the episode, "Rite Of Passage" from another angle. I had this idea come to mind for the last few days, and decided to pounce on it when everything started to come together. I'm guessing this is only the first in the beginning of this idea since I ended at a cliffhanger of this one. More or less so it could eventually be continued.

----

Was it possible to be alive after having an out of body experience? Not just that but it being possible but to figure out if she wasn't just hallucinating and laying here flat on her back after she swore that she had been shot. Killed was more like it. She had been killed while doing her job. Gone through the Stargate with Sam, Jack Teal'c and Daniel--Danny had been helping her with Senior Wells. Then out of nowhere she had felt more than a twinge of pain forming through her body and then there was nothing but blackness.

So the question now was how long had she been out and where was she now? Or did she even want to know...because there was no possible way that she was---alive. No. The word seemed too foreign. Focusing on her breathing she quickly assessed the air filling into her lungs. Her chest raised and could hear an echo of a beating heart. Her eyelids flickered and her body was still as she finally realized that it was heart...her heart was beating.

She really was alive. It was possible.

"She seems to be waking up." A hopeful voice seemed to echo her thoughts, the possibility stronger than before. "Looks like the surgery and healing is working. You're right she is human." Both men looking over her observed as they stood nearby and swore that their patient had just furrowed her brow.

One of them checked her heart monitor, speaking quietly as he stepped forward. "She seems strong. I just can't imagine what her people have to go through thinking that they just lost one of their own."

Just? That seemed to do little to calm her nerves as she continued to force herself to break out of this darkness. She had been dead. Dead as in not breathing...dead. And they had brought her back knowing that she was dead to everyone else on earth. Dr. Janet Fraiser was dead to the people she once knew--including her own daughter.

"Cassie." Janet whispered in anguish, resting her hand on her chest. Her eyes were still closed and her head wavered back and forth once as she groaned softly, then stilled. The two men exchanged a glance, no need of a mention of words. They knew before that they had to work quick if they were going to save her, and they had. But instantly they realized the intent of their own words.

Her own thought she was dead. Friends and family were mourning, feeling a loss. And now only they and the people of Bryden knew that she was alive. So who were they but the people of Bryden that had led her survive?

Okay so it wasn't exactly all their decision. But as a healer and doctor, they had felt like it would have been too great of a loss. As a healer of Bryden you don't just deny a cry of help, no matter how long it takes to get there. And as a doctor you're inclined to help if needed. They had both risked a lot to save her in the first place and had placed their ability in the hands of something greater than they could have ever imagined.

She was a miracle. Yet they knew hardly anything about her. And they were sure more than ever they had taken her away from everything that she had ever known.

-----

Groaning, Janet opened her eyes. The familiarity of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks as she took in her surroundings. The medium size room was painted in light beige, the sun from the second window closest to the end of the wall and the other window to the left of it were covered with perfectly white blinds. The only difference was that the blinds at the end window had been opened slightly, just enough for a warm layer of sunshine to enter the room.

She looked curiously back at the two windows as best as possible, but ended up meeting with resistance in her chest and remembered where she was; which was enough to offer up the question out loud. "But where is here?" This time she looked closer around the room at her surroundings. Everything here almost felt like a normal surrounding. Like she was somewhere back on earth. Definitely not back on base, but somewhere on earth. "That is not at all possible."

The doctor in her told her that the resistance in her chest wasn't normal and that she shouldn't get up, but since there was no one else around at the moment, then she would just have to find somebody who could answer these questions. Like how in the heck was she still alive, was one for starters. And just what happened to her friends, would be the question she would pose after that--along with another dozen questions that were going through her mind.

Sliding carefully off the bed, she gazed down at the choice of wear which just happened to be a white and blue gown. Sighing in half frustration she looked around the room for something more to wear. This was an ordinary room, possibly hospital if that were anywhere likely; scrubs were around close somewhere. Now if she could just get her hands on a pair of those then she would be partially settled, at least in the comfort range.

Opening up the cupboards from the other side of the room. she found one robe hanging up and slipped it on, carefully tying it. As she was tying the bow, the room door opened which jolted her to look in that direction. It took a few seconds but a man in his mid thirties with a stethoscope hanging around his neck walked in and closed the door. "Feeling better I see." Shooting an odd kind of half smile in her direction, the doctor stepped forward.

"My answer would vary on if I told you from a doctor's point of view or patient's point of view." She pointed out, "That and I would really like to know from a doctor's point of view how it's visibly possible that I could have survived anything that just happened. One minute I'm with my friends who are my coworkers and the next I'm here."

Holding onto the clipboard in his hand, the man bowed his head and nodded before levelly gazing up at her. "That would definitely deserve some answers. But first, I'm Dr. Bryon Seecher." Moving the clipboard into his left hand, he courteously held out his other hand in a professional manner.

She gazed at him for a moment, then recognized the courteous gesture and returned the hand shake. "Dr. Janet Fraiser."

"Doctor." Bryon addressed particularly quite surprised. "Dr. Janet Fraiser. So no wonder you were here, helping the wounded right?"

Janet furrowed her brow. "I was helping Senior Wells who had been hit by a Jaffa staff when I was.." she paused, narrowing her brown eyes at him. "How in the world did you know where we were and what we were doing? I arrived with the team and saw no one but my own team and the Jaffa, so how could you have possibly known what I was doing in particular?"

"That would be where the details would come into play, doctor. And actually right now you would be in the city of Bryden, just off of where you were. Come on, I would like you to meet someone."


	5. A Mother's Instinct

Just a oneshot that I came up with. Another Janet/Cassie oneshot, with a little bit of Jack thrown in there.

---

"You okay kiddo?" Jack inquired a little worried as Cassie picked at her food with her fork. Her stare was enough to give it away and so was her pale face, expression grim as she nodded unconvincingly.

In fact she looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah Uncle Jack. I'm fine--you know I'm just tired. It's been a long day with school and everything." Letting her fork drop onto her plate with a clatter, she pushed her hair behind her ear with a frown. "In fact I think I'm going to go lay down now if you don't mind."

Looking up from his own bite of food, he looked over at a thirteen year old Cassie. "And you're sure you're feeling okay?"

"Not you too." She mocked groaned, even chuckled slightly even though Jack could tell that she was stretching the truth a bit about feeling okay.

"Fine, go get some rest. You look like you need some of that."

Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes, as she scraped her food into the garbage can underneath the sink and washed off her plate and fork before sticking it in the dishwasher. "You're not on base Uncle Jack."

"Ah, right." He waved off. "Then please, go get some sleep before you fall over and your mother blames me for it."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile before walking off. When she got to the other side of the room, she turned to see her Uncle Jack washing off his plate, fork and glass before sticking them in the dishwasher as well. "Umm...Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah Cassie..."

Adjusting the shirt she had on, she asked him. "When my mom comes home can you send her my way?"

"Sure thing." He looked her way and nodded. It took a minute but after she had given him thanks, he understood the dynamic of the request as something deeper that came down to the mother-daughter understanding that he had never really had the opportunity to witness.

Sighing he put the rest of the food back into the fridge. He had decided to bring Chinese and and rice from a nearby restaurant. At least it had noodles, rice and even vegetables. Possibly something Janet would partially agree with at least. Hey, it wasn't pizza.

Walking back to the living room, he sat comfortably on the couch before picking up a magazine, only to set it back down beside him a few minutes later after he scanned through it. "Good Housekeeping." He noted to himself, before resting his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, a hand was being placed gently on his shoulder. Wearily, he cocked one eye in Janet's direction. It only taking maybe a minute at the most for him to sit up. "Hey, I'm here now if you want to go home."

"Home is always good. Jack quipped standing up and looking at his watch and stretched his arms. "You finish whatever it was that you needed to finish?"

"I did." She answered, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet; eyes following in concern at the silence in the house. Stopping, one hand leaning against the counter, she looked around. "Where's Cassie?"

"Ah, she didn't feel well. Didn't take more than two bites of food before dumping the rest in the garbage. Went off to her room about an hour ago." He looked at his watch for the time. "But she did request for me to send your way when you got home." Janet looked up at him quite concerned with what he was revealing, yet she didn't express that she never knew anything about this subject matter. In fact, a mother's instinct was all she needed to know this wasn't going to end well.

"I noticed that as well when we were eating dinner last night, and she stayed at the table and didn't move from there until dinner was actually over. Like she was trying to prove to me that she was just fine in the first place."

Jack slipped on his jacket, gave her a knowing smile as she walked him to the door. "You would think that she would know by now that mother knows best."

"Yeah, you would think. "But that doesn't seem to be the case." Unlocking the door, they chuckled lightly and they both stepped onto the patio. "One minute she acts like she needs me, the next she doesn't want anything to do with me and would rather be hanging out with her friends."

He stepped onto the patio and turned back to her, "Well if anything, I would say right now would be one of those moments that she's going to need you."

She nodded silently back to him, already knowing her daughter would. Watching him get into his car, she gave one last wave and closed the front door. From that point she knew exactly where she was going--and that was to check up on her daughter Cassie.

Quietly she opened her daughter's door and the dim lamp outlined Casie's sleeping form on the bed. However her daughter didn't stir once as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Cassie." Not even when she had called out her name at first.

"Mom?" Cassie's voice rang through, she blearily gazed up at her mother.

"Right here Cassie." Janet answered softly, running her hands through her daughter's light brown hair and resisted the temptation to snap immediately into doctor mode.

"I'm sorry...."

"For what exactly are you sorry for?"

Cassie shifted so her body was closer to her mother's. "Last night when you asked me how I felt, well I lied--but you already knew that didn't you?" That earned her a sheepish grin on her part as she looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

Janet just smiled back at her, her hand brushing against her daughter's cheek. "So finally the truth comes out." She half teased and they both chuckled. "Yeah, I knew something was up."

"Yeah, I guess." Cassie shrugged, smile fading.

"Well you don't seem to have a fever of any sorts but that doesn't mean that it won't happen." Laying her hand beside her daughter, her daughter grabbed it and squeezed it tight. Janet smiled and squeezed back, which was her gesture for telling her daughter that everything was going to be alright. "What about your body, how does everything feel there?"

Cassie immediately scrunched her face which was a clue that things weren't alright. "My stomach hurts. And I think it's only because something is going around at school "

"Well then, that would definitely do it. But if it is, in that case a little more sleep and a good dose of vitamin C should be the cure."

"And if it's not..."

Janet could sense her daughter's hesitation. "Then we'll find a way to fix you."

"We?"

"Okay, I will find a way to fix you, but I would rather think that the whole team would be part of your healing process."

"Couldn't stop them if they tried."

"Yeah well, they love you. And so do I, so don't go off somewhere thinking that we wouldn't want you to succeed at any given time."

That brought a glowing smile to Cassie's expression. "I know, I love the team as well. But that's going to have to be our little secret because I don't want Uncle Jack to go soft on me or something like that."

"On you?" Janet asked in surprise, "No. You my dear, have had the team wrapped around your finger since your arrival on earth." She stood, Cassie's hand still wrapped around hers and Janet sat back down on the edge of the bed and observed her daughter's expression with concern. "Cassie, what is it?"

"My stomach. It's just that it's been bugging me." She bit on the corner of her lip, taking in her mother's expression.

"Why didn't you--"

"Because I didn't want to worry you. And I didn't want you to think that it was that retrovirus thing again. But it's not--some flu is going around school and I probably caught it. My friends have all seemed to have it, that and the majority of the school seems to have it. So much that the principal doesn't want any of the kids at our school to come for a few days if they've been around somebody who's been sick."

"I wouldn't blame them for that." Janet raised her eyebrows with a sense of humor, scooting in and running her hands through her daughter's hair, just for good measures.

Cassie chuckled weakly. "Yeah, me either. I just wish people wouldn't pass on their germs."

Sighing, Janet glanced over at a frame on the nightstand. "And unfortunately it happens to the best of us." She added absently, picking up the frame and smiling.

"That's my favorite picture." The picture being the two of them in the car on a road trip last year. Rolling to her side in more comfort than anything, Cassie rested her hands underneath her head; eyes closing and growing heavy, her breathing heavy the deeper she fell into slumber. Setting the picture down, Janet stood up, crouching over daughter as she pulled up the cover.

"If you're not feeling better in the morning, we'll find out why." Kissing her daughter's forehead, Cassie stirred then stilled again as she fell back into a deep slumber. "Goodnight Cassie."

"K, Night' mom." Cassie mumbled, half coherently. Janet couldn't help but sigh as she closed the door to her daughter's room. The house was silent now as she walked back through the hallway into the kitchen. Rinsing out the sink and washing off the table of any traces of tonight's dinner, Janet sat at the table her hands rubbing her forehead absently. She couldn't help but fill a tinge of fear in the line of being a mother, but inside the doctor in her was telling her that everything was going to be okay.


	6. Life Giving Life

The continuation of oneshot, "Oh It's Possible" Again I left the end of this oneshot with another load of possibilities...Of course this will be "to be continued" Night everyone. Hope you had a Happy Halloween.

-----

They walked into another similiar room, except larger this time. More like an office area, equipped with a half rounded wooden desk right in the center. In the chair behind that desk was a man probaby close to her height, busily gazing through another chart; with more sitting to the side of him. His brown hair was spiked, and his head bobbed as he mentally noted something on the chart.

Bryon cleared his throat, and stepped forward. "Tyce, this is Janet Fraiser." The other man froze, letting his pen drop with a thud onto the chart. He had expected her to wake up, but not this quickly. Gazing up at her, he found her more beautiful being awake and full of life. He was the first to hold out his hand as they gazed over at eachother. "Nice to finally meet you. Everything feeling okay?"

Janet tilted her head, while logically trying to put everything together. The fact that she was here for one--the next being that she was just a little ways from where she had been. And she guessed Tyce, who was sitting in the chair by his professional but taken manner was the doctor. She shook his hand back. "Doctor Fraiser, actually." She lightly corrected Bryon, then answered the question with a nod. "I'm good actually, but a little confused to say the least." and turned to Bryon. "You said that we're not far off from where I was, so what exactly happened, where's my team and how did I get here?"

Tyce turned around in his chair. "I think I can answer the majority of your questions, doctor." he paused, then continued. "Technically you were dead, being shot directly in the chest by a Jaffa staff. And while our people are not suppose to come out of our safe zone, we decided quickly that if there was to be any hope, that we would have to act fast before any more of the Jaffa came into the area where your team had encountered these of the Goul'd. Technically to bring somebody back we have to get to them within a couple minutes after or during a seriously critical point of time."

"So let me get this straight you have the ability to bring people back from the dead, and now I'm alive because of it."

"Basically. But here in Bryden we have healing abilities to help others if they are in need for it. That and we have a real sense of empathy and we could tell that each member on your team was grieving your death. Unfortunately we didn't have the time to explain and they ended up taking an two injured men back through the Stargate very quickly and like you were probably told, we took you back with us. While your team thought you were dead and didn't have the time or willpower to take you back with them, since they thought you were gone."

Janet frowned, but still held her interest high in anticipation. "Wait, so you know about the Stargate?" and then paused in her tracks, "Two men?"

"We know, because we were once human just like you are. And yes, I recall there being two men that day that had been hit by a Jaffa staff." When Bryon saw the look she was giving him, he added in. "Thanks to you, the first one will be okay. The second was partially hit by a lesser force, but I'm guessing the hit to him wasn't as severe as yours was."

"That and they were men with a bigger build, which would explain how they had a better chance of surviving, giving the circumstances that they both ending up surviving. That and a because of a device in our vest." Her brow furrowed as she remarked that then wondered whether Teal'c, Daniel or Jack that had been hit. But if she had to guess since she didn't know all the circumstances and knowing who was the other man, she would say that it had probably been Jack. The conversation, although slightly fuzzy over the radio had been mainly Jack giving out orders that they needed to move, and during that conversation there had also been a distant pause between him and the team.

Tyce stood up, breaking her from her thoughts. "The Stargate we know delivers people from other worlds. We figured that out when other people came here. Although no one has actually entered into the city of Bryden but us."

"We, as in your people." Both nodded, "So why didn't you just bury the gate?"

"It's not that we don't welcome people here to our city if they found us, but we also feel that if someone were to get a hold of the technology that we have considerably researched that they will take advantage of what we have. That is why it was a risk to bring you here, whether we could have been followed without our knowledge, but at the same time we also know also that you have a kind heart and would not take advantage of us. Although, we rather think that you would find comfort in what we have to offer."

"Besides giving life, what kind of comfort do you think you're going to give me? For one, I'm here now, living and breathing--which as a doctor I know could not be possible especially if the heart doesn't once again start beating. Not to mention my friends are led to thinking that I'm dead, when now I'm really not. I have a daughter--" She started, breathing in deeply and the fact of it hitting her harder, like a punch in the stomach. "I have a daughter who thinks I'm dead." She shot both men a pointed look, "So tell me, just how long have I been alive?"


	7. Right Decision

It's been hard to write anything consistently because I've been sick on and off for the last couple of weeks at least, but anyway, this oneshot connects with the last one I wrote-- this being the latest of Janet's questionable revival.

----

Turning towards the window, Janet knew she could use a good cup of coffee right about now. Besides the beauty of the flowers she spotted outside and the flaring allergies, she couldn't help think about how every morning that she worked was when she would be sitting down in the infirmary preparing herself as much as possible for anything that might come to her and the medical team on hand. And this moment would definitely count as something that they hadn't been prepared for. One minute she was alive, the next she wasn't. And then once again she was.

The whole dead or alive was enough to put fire through her veins. And as fascinating to think if she ever made it back to earth, she could probably bring back much medical technology from the looks of a more advanced civilization. In fact Daniel was always trying to gather as much information from each world that the SG-1 team went to, she could just imagine how the doctor of archaeology would feel if he saw this place. Minus the allergies of course.

Bryon cleared his throat and she turned back around, half caught in thought. "You've been alive for only a few hours yet, and from my calculations you're healthier than anyone I've met."

She shrugged, "Call it a way of life. Choosing to balance more good in my life, in my opinion does tend to lead to a better lifestyle."

"Indeed, it does." Tyce nodded in agreement, shifting his weight. Bryon also nodded turning around in his chair.

Janet tilted her head to one side. Directing her focus on both Tyce and Bryon, she folded her arms in a thought. "About the good people of earth. It is safe to assume that my own people won't be coming back to this world, especially since they no longer have a need to come here. Which brings me to my next question. You took a risk bringing me here, assuming that the Jaffa did not see you. But how exactly did you sense that I wouldn't do something rash or put your community at risk, especially since you knew that you would have to send me back? It's not that I'm not grateful for my life, I have a daughter and friends that I would love to see again, but I don't think they're going to take it too kindly to know that I'm alive."

"Understood." Both men shot her an apologetic look as Tyce answered. "Nobody really loves an out of body experience, or finding out that somebody is actually alive when you thought they were dead. But we agreed as a community that we felt strongly about your outcome and felt that everything in the end would look up for both you and this community. In fact already we've only grown stronger for the few hours that you have been here. You have taught us that there is hope, despite how much bad there is out there."

Stepping in, Bryon chimed quickly with a gesture of his hands. "Truth is, we have learned pretty quickly that we have been sheltering our own community for far too long. This experience has done much good in how much we could do if we stepped out of our boundaries a little more." He looked up her with a twinkle in his eyes, holding up his hand in mid-air; palm down, his hand wavering. "You need to know that what we felt when we helped you, we were able to experience something remarkable. Something so powerful that we knew that we had definitely made the right decision bringing you here."

"Mind telling me what exactly made you feel that way?" She inquired, looking over at both of them.

"When we brought you in here, all the color in your face had drained and you were lifeless in my arms. We did everything we could to help you and closed your wounds--you have a few stitches which you should be careful about by the way--and when I laid my hands directly over you to heal you, I was also able to see every kind thing you gave in your profession. No wonder it was felt that you should indeed survive. I happen to agree."

"You saw everything that was going through my mind, while you were healing me?" She asked, in order to connect the facts to make sure she was going to get all the information correct. Even though it only the shock wave of a cloud that she was trying get rid of in order to clear the fogginess in her mind.

"In your medical profession. Although as much of a kind nature that you have, these visions that I saw were not the exact personal moments that you might be referring to. These visions were enough for us to know that you would have always chosen your friends over yourself; from the way you stayed up at nights, and some times every night if it was needed to be there for them. The way you fought so hard to save them when it wasn't thought possible. And because you had a desire that wouldn't let you say, no. Even if the circumstances looked dim and your friends were headed down that path that nobody wanted to see happening, you saved them from that time and time again.

Tyce stepped in next, continuing the explanation. "You did this, not because it was your job. Or not even because you were a friend. But because you cared and realized from the moment that you stepped in, in a role other than being a medical doctor, a friend, and a mother, just to name a few--maybe something that you didn't realize, but have held all along."

"I'm not sure if I understand, but I've put most everything together--"

"Honestly, there is not much to put together." Tyce added quickly, exchanging a silent glance at Bryon and nodded, before the other man quietly left the room. "We were warned that one day in the future we would one day meet someone who would change our lives for the better in the form of a saint."

The corner of her lips twitched, her expression slightly taken aback. "A saint. Rest assured, I am nowhere near that."

"Yes, but what I've seen, you've made remarkable outcomes for people that I understand that most other people would never do. Now can you honestly tell me that your acts of kindness do not count for something?"

Janet nodded her head in consideration. "I think what I do is something that I've longed to do for quite some time. Everyone knew long before I did that I had a passion of sorts to helping others, and I never considered doing anything other than what I'm doing now." She took in a deep breath, "Thank you, but what I see my work as is always a vision of hope."


	8. A Measure Of Love

Takes place a week after Cassie comes to live with Janet. This oneshot is just a glance at the lives of Janet and Cassie since we didn't get to see too much of it on the show.

----

"Anybody there? Janet?" Cassie called out, looking around the house. Far as she knew it was quiet, almost as if nobody but her was there. Still being new to earth, Cassie didn't exactly like this feeling. It reminded her too much of the fear she experienced after finding her whole planet almost non-existent, save herself.

Looking around the house, everything seemed new. Really she hadn't looked around here much since arriving here last week. Janet was really nice, Cassie had decided. They had taken a trip to the park again where Sam had taken her to meet Daniel, Teal'c and of course that had been the day when Jack had told her that every human kid had to have a dog. However when Sam had taken her over to the house that first night, Janet's smile had faded just as quickly as it had come. Sam had explained that Janet had some major allergies.

"Cassie. Just follow my voice, I'm in the living room." Janet's voice was calm and broke through the silence of the house. Quickly following Cassie found Janet laying across the couch, legs slightly curled underneath a red colored blanket. The only way Cassie could describe was that Janet looked very tired. That was true because she knew her foster mother had been working hard this last week, and she heard Daniel describing her mother as a working machine who deserved some time off.

"Are you feeling good?" Cassie tried out the words, not sure how to phrase them in the first place as she stepped in front of the couch. "Sam said before she left last night that you looked like you weren't feeling good."

Janet sighed, sitting up slightly and making room on the couch before opened up the blanket that she had been wrapped in. "Actually I'm just very tired, which if you don't get enough sleep it runs down your sickness fighter. Which is what I'm feeling a little bit right now--a little run down." Seeing that Cassie was just standing there, Janet invited her to come snuggle in. Cassie looked a little tired herself. "Come on in, I could use somebody to keep me warm." It was quite early still, probably just barely after six in the morning. Not a time to be getting up yet when your own body could use a little rest.

For a moment, Janet didn't think that Cassie would take her offer. Twelve would not have been an age where she would have snuggled with her own mother, but rather that she would have been curling up on the couch in her room with a nice cup of hot cocoa, once again her nose buried in another medical journal or textbook. Whichever she could get her hands on. She had always been looking for some new amount of knowledge on any given day. So who was she to say that Cassie hadn't come up with her own ideas?

However to Janet's surprise, despite thinking the opposite, Cassie hopped in beside her and snuggled in as she wrapped the blanket back around them. The young girl looked up at her with a comforted smile, followed by something that Janet knew Cassie was probably curious to know. The warmness was quite relaxing and Janet let her eyes fall closed while she waited.

Soon enough, she heard her voice. "Janet?"

"Hmm..." Hard as she might to stay awake, Janet could feel herself drifting into a darkness of sleep. Momentarily she felt Cassie stir beside her.

Cassie smiled as she turned to gaze at her sleeping form and she considered asking the question, but rather decided that right now wasn't the right time. "Never mind." Giving Janet's cheek a small kiss, she settled back into the blanket as Janet's eyes fluttered open in surprise.

Her hand rested on her cheek for a moment, a gentle smile tugging on the corner of her lips as she ran her fingers through Cassie's hair. "I think you're going to like this place Cassie." She whispered, leaning over the young girl whose eyes were closed tight.


	9. Find Your Own Way Home

Takes place after oneshot, "Right Decision".

Thanks swish101 for the comment and info :)

---

"A vision of hope is what others need. And at least here I know that you have helped us more than you will ever know." Janet gazed at him momentarily, breaking out into a small noticeable smile that mirrored his glance of appreciation as he clasped his hands together. "You must have a million questions about this place."

It took a moment, pausing as she looked around the room. It was just the two of them now. Bryon had gone to catch up and had excused himself. "I do, but first I'm thinking that I would be better suited if I weren't walking around in a hospital gown and robe, and rather that I be wearing some civilian clothes like the rest of you."

"Right, well I thought you might tell me that. So I had the liberty of having my wife, actually it's Bryon's wife--I'm not actually married--well she sewed up the clothes that you were wearing when you had been found. In fact I heard that they were looking brand new the last time I checked."

"Brand new huh?" She half teased, tilting her head with a positive smile. "Now this woman I would like to meet. Although I make a good plate of food, I could never sew to save my life. When my daughter Cassie was growing up she got into the holiday of Halloween and wanted me to make costumes. We finally decided that buying a costume from somewhere, or better yet using what we had we found was a better option rather then put up with my sewing skills every year."

Bryon chuckled, "I think she would like to meet you too. Her name is Luna, and she is nine months along, due any day now with her and Bryon's first child. Frankly the man is a mess. That and Luna begged me to keep him busy in hopes that he would stop bugging her every minute over at the house; the whole thing seems to be working."

"Sounds like a typical nervous man, who is about to become a father."

"Yeah. He is definitely a nervous man." Nodding, he spotted a folded bag across the room, sitting on a shelf. He grabbed the bag and handed it to her. She looked up at him expectantly. "However there's a first for everything."

"Those clothes that you were hoping for, seemed to drop out of thin air. No. Somebody, probably Bryon put them there since Luna has him running around in his spare time." Laughing, he folded his arms lightly over his chest. "Right your daughter. Cassie? You mentioned her as you were waking up the first time."

Unwrapping the clothes, her fingers over her camaflouges, her hat--all like brand new. "Yeah, she's a great kid. Actually heading off to college soon for the first time. She'll probably never believe that it will be harder to let her go than what she thinks when actually taking off."

"Well give it time and then see what she thinks about that." Bowing his head then looking back up at her, he had a humored look on his expression. "I have a nephew who just got married to the sweetheart of his dreams. Great kid, but when he went off from his family he thought, oh yeah this will be great. Turns out a few months later when he realized that things changed that he missed his family more than he knew. Now he comes down to Bryden to visit more often."

"Well the only downside to Cassie having a mother as a doctor would be the medical knowlege inside my head and my willigness to keeping her away from all things bad. Especially since she'll tell you that she can hardly escape the doctorly mother radar that always seems to stand in her way when she wanted to hang out with her friends or with her boyfriend."

"Ah, the teenage years. What some of us wouldn't do to go back to those days and do some of them over. What? I was once human. Went to a nice college. I actually got seperated from my teammates like you did when we came through the Stargate. I wanted to collect data and bring it back, however I chose to stay here when I saw what shape the people of Bryden were in. I don't think they really needed a doctor but I stayed just to help organize the city. Since then, which just happens to be about five years ago we've been able to make this place grow."

"Now that this place seems settled you wouldn't consider coming back to earth?"

Bryon shook his head. "I don't think I could. You know, you stay in this place for too long and you're attached. Not just to the people but also to the beauty of the place. Something about it is magnifying and takes you away from all the troubles in your life." Staring out the window, he took in an abrubt breath of air. "That's why when you go back I would like it if you would take all my research back with you." He began sifting through one of the drawers in the desk, removing a few things so a large file was visible. Carefully he removed the file and placed it on the desk.

"And this is all the research you've collected since the last five years that you've been here?" Her lips pursed in amazement, fingers brushing across the top of the file.

One quick nod. "Yep, it's been sitting in this drawer, growing with research. Medicines. Medical knowledge. This place is much more advanced than anything I've ever seen. It's remarkable, something that I've wished to see for years."

"So when you found that wish, you didn't want to leave. That definitely makes sense, but one thing that doesn't is have you ever thought that somebody might be missing you?" She folded her arms tightly since there seemed to be a draft of cool air coming from somewhere. Posing the question, he opened his mouth to answer her but then realized that she never really meant for him to answer, but rather it was something for him to think about.

Five years and he had never really thought about who missed him. He had stayed because he thought it had been necessary and he hadn't looked back enough to let anyone on the team--or even his own friends know that he was still alive and well. And here she was, standing right in front of him and eager to go back to let her own friends and daughter know that she was still alive.


	10. Blackout

Connected to oneshot #5, "A Mother's Instinct" Kind of a continuation in sorts since I referred to a part of AMI in this oneshot. I'm not so sure about the medical technology here but it was worth a shot.

-----

Looking at her watch, she sighed. The team was due any minute back through the Stargate and next stop would be the infirmary. She rubbed at her temples and made her way into her office, closing the door but not all the way behind her as she sat down at her desk. Flicking the lamp light on as well she began digging into some files that were sitting to the edge of the wooden desk. The infirmary was mainly silent; her team being off tending to other minor medical emergencies around the base. They wouldn't call her unless there was some other big emergency. So for now she would emerge herself in paperwork until SG-1 came down.

Finishing what she had been writing in the file, she closed it just about the time she heard a pair of footsteps outside her door. Janet gazed at her watch and realized that it had only been fifteen minutes since she had started working. Her eyebrow rose then fell at a light tapping on the door. Samantha Carter peered in seconds later with a hesitant glance.

"Oh, hey Sam." Dropping her pen, Janet closed the file she had been working on and stacked it on top of the pile. "I wasn't expecting any of the SG-1 team for at least another fifteen minutes." Looking at her watch for effect she observed Sam's distracted glance.

"Yeah, I actually didn't go with them this time." Sam stepped inside the office and closed the door behind her. If she wasn't thinking already that something was up, Janet did now. She knew that look, the one that was clearly written all over Sam's expression. The one where Sam looked more than a little worried and of course, more than a bit distracted. "I just got here. Thought I might take it easy since so many people have been under the weather lately."

Janet shook her head, trying to comprehend what was now running through her mind. "You haven't been feeling under the weather lately as well have you?"

Sam shot her more of a sheepish look most likely for not pointing this out sooner to the good doctor. "Actually I have. I didn't think anything of it until I remembered that the return of colder weather brought on more sickness."

Janet deciphered the key point of what Sam was saying before standing. "That and you've been cooped up inside for the past week which includes not enough sleep to help your body's defense system to fight off sickness. "What you could use is a good couple of nights sleep. See if that doesn't help you and if at any point it doesn't you know my line is always open."

Sam pushed out a weary smile in her direction. "Thanks Janet." She gave one nod and watched as Sam hesitated with her hand wrapped around the doorknob. Janet could tell that Sam looked like she was having second thoughts. Like there was something more but that she was fighting to push through it all; but when Sam looked back at her she took in a deep breath and forced another excusable smile in return to Janet's concerned glance.

This was not like Sam at all. Not the friend that she knew or the person that she saw so often, animated and alive with her work. "Sam. Why don't you come back and sit down here for a minute." Janet instructed her, pulling up an empty seat so the chair was facing her desk chair. Sam suddenly looked more exhausted the second time that she had forced the don't-worry-about-me smile, her sigh was drawn and quiet; the corner of her lip raised as she turned back around. Of course she knew that Janet wasn't one to let people get off so easily.

Taking in a deep breath Sam walked across the room and sat down in the chair offered to her. Her heart raced suddenly, her head spun a little. Something of a warning that made her breathing quicken and it took a moment for her to get herself in control. But all this couldn't have happened without the notice of Janet Fraiser.

"Sam?" Janet's voice rose in concern. As much as Sam could manage she gave Janet a flickering glance. Her head began to spin more and more and she knew that even though her breathing was now in control, the rest of her wasn't. She felt clammy and sick; from the corner of her eye she remotely saw Janet grab for something on top of the file cabinet and hold it in front of her. Sam couldn't quite comprehend what it was and momentarily tried to figure out what it was before being interrupted with a bout of vomiting.

After the blood rushing through her head subsided mostly, she also noticed the fogginess clearing. Lifting her head she was faintly aware that Janet now had a comforting hold on her arm. Sam peered up at her over the ledge of whatever she was holding--most likely a basin of some sort. She managed to offer a chuckle and silently thanking the fact that Janet was always prepared, even for the inevitable.

Although still offering a crease of concern, Janet tipped her head in amusement. Pulling a few Kleenex from the box on the desk, she handed them to Sam. "Glad to hear that you still have a sense of humor." Pressing her finger under Sam's chin so that she would look up, Janet examined the nodules in Sam's neck. "You feeling any other dizziness? nausea?" Stiffly, Sam shook her head in response.

"No, it's just been my stomach that has been bothering me. I managed to get a few crackers in earlier this morning." Staring at the side of the basin, she felt a tug as Janet took the basin and emptied it into the bathroom toilet before rinsing and flushing the contents of it.

"Well from the looks of it, you probably didn't ingest anything out of the ordinary so what you have most likely what the majority of people have had lately, which would be the stomach flu. Even so, I would like to examine you and make sure that it's nothing further than that." Sam understood the concern that was in Janet's voice. Even though is was most likely that her sickness wouldn't get any worse, Janet was always one to make sure that it wasn't anything else.

"Right, nothing else." Sam repeated, hoping desperately anyway that this sickness would all go away soon. Her thoughts of that was soon interrupted by a knock on the office door. Both Janet and Sam's eyes flew over in the direction of the office door that opened immediately after the knock.

Jack O'Neil peered his head around the door, stepping in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we're back." He offered looking over at Sam who he could see was a bit pale. "I thought you took the day off." He directed at Sam quietly with an odd glance.

"I was. Ah, but only for the first part of the morning. Janet said that I've probably caught whatever sickness has being going around this place."

Jack nodded, directing this next question to Janet. "Didn't you say Cassie caught this bug thing a few weeks back?"

Nodding, Janet looked over at Sam and back from the corner of her eye. "Yeah she told me that something was going around her school. Cassie even so much as told me that the principal didn't want the students to come to school for a few days if they had been around somebody sick. Of course I'm thinking Cassie had been sick before then and after a few days rest she was back to her normal self and went back to school."

"So are you thinking we have some kind of epidemic on our hands, doc?" Jack inquired, leaning against the frame of the door.

"No, but I think we could do better without spreading it around. Now I've treated a few other members of the SG teams that have had the same symptoms and they have all seemed to respond to the rest and lots of water treatment that is used when treating the flu and I have instructed Sam to do the same."

He glanced over at Sam who was resting her elbow on the desk and her chin resting in the palm of her hand; eyes closed. His expression flattened slightly as he glanced from her to Janet, which caused the doctor to follow his line of sight; her own expression slightly alarmed even when she realized that Sam wasn't moving, not even an inch. "Sam?" Her voice was quieter, slightly heightened from all the times in the hour she had called out her name.

Still Sam didn't move, Janet stood abruptly from her seat; shaking Sam's shoulder there was no movement. Realizing that the door was still open, Jack closed it as not to alarm Daniel or Teal'c who had been outside waiting for their post mission checkup and were now gazing curiously into Janet's office.

Jack turned back in time to see Janet pressing two fingers to Sam's neck to check for a pulse. "What's the story doc?" His eyes followed her movements as she shone her penlight checking for a level of consciousness.

He stepped closer towards the desk and Janet's response came out in a rushed result as she gazed up at him with an anguished look. "She still seems to be conscious, which tells me that she's probably blacked out. That could be due to her feeling dizzy and nauseous and what I commonly find when somebody doesn't feel well is that they are usually dehydrated." If to prove her point she had him support Sam as they leaned her back carefully against the chair and Janet checked her hydration level by quickly pressing on Sam's fingernail. The nail stayed white. Sam was dehydrated and Jack had a expression of curiosity. "Why don't you help me move her to one of the beds out in the infirmary. I'll start Sam on an IV and start running some tests. That should give us an idea on what we're dealing with. What you usually see in patients as their levels come up, so does their level of consciousness."


	11. New Beginnings

Takes place before the episode, "Children of The Gods"

-----

Two states of distance between both her and her ex-husband was something that Janet Fraiser was only too happy to take in order to receive a fresh start. The "Silver State" as Nevada is called is also well known for easy marriage and divorce proceedings, giving her a fortunate route to finding happiness again instead of always having to look in the direction of a failing marriage.

Which would be why every belonging she owned was now scattered in boxes among her newly purchased house. But somewhere along these walls would be a place of memories to accommodate solitude, friends, hope and love. SG-1 command, her new job under the authority of General George Hammond was sure to bring new challenges and keep her busy. In fact she had a feeling that this job wouldn't only keep her on her toes but that it would also prove to being a great opportunity to her military career and also as being a doctor.

From what Janet had been informed of by General Hammond, she was in charge of maintaining the health of all SG teams, as well as the SGC's support staff and base personnel. Not only that but there was a possible position that had been talked about with her working and having an office at the Air Force Academy Hospital some time by next year at the latest.

Digging into one of the many boxes in the living room, Janet pulled out a framed picture that showed her surrounded by many of her colleagues; the picture had been taken after throwing a surprise birthday party that they had thrown earlier in the year for one of their colleagues and good friend, Dr. Colleen Reynolds. Smiling, Janet remembered the look on her friend's face. The whole event gave the two friends something to reminisce on, even a couple of days ago while talking under a blanket of stars.

The night air had been a lot cooler than the day's temperature; at least in the seventies now. _"You thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Colleen had inquired, breaking the silence. The corner of her mouth twitched into a familiar but under the circumstances what was meant to be a I'm-behind-you-on-moving-on smile that quickly faded into a disheartened glance.

_"Depends on what you call the definition of thinking."_ Janet glanced over at her friend and took in the edge of sadness. In a way Janet was glad that she wasn't the only one to feel this way. It was hard to stay strong knowing that in just a few straight hours she was going to be away from everything she knew.

_"Well okay, actually I'm pretty sure we weren't thinking of the same thing. However, I was wondering if you would come back and be my maid of honor._" Colleen shot a hopeful glance, in her direction and clearly acknowledging the happier note of news.

Having been aimlessly admiring the stars while in thought, Janet's expression quickly morphed from confusion to realization in a matter of seconds. Her eyebrow narrowed in mock suspicion. _"What? When exactly did this happen and why didn't I know about this?" _

Colleen shrugged, defending herself. _"You were in the middle of a divorce. Besides that Ross and I, we've been together for the last four months and for some reason I didn't think that he would pop the question so soon, but he did last week."_

_"Oh please." _Janet rolled her eyes with a smile. "_I think it's been painfully obvious from the beginning that he's shown his love for you." _

Mouth dropping in feigned shock, Colleen chuckled while slapping Janet's arm jokingly._ "So it took us awhile to see the chemistry." _Janet tilted her head in consideration. _"Okay it took us an awfully long time to see the chemistry that we had together but having known this, we're working on making that part permanent." _

_"He's lucky to have you." _Janet turned to face her as Colleen nodded at her appreciatively.

_"There's somebody out there for you Janet. I know there is. It's hard to believe that such as a man as your ex-husband would let you go just like that. Obviously he doesn't know that you're about to embark on a great adventure and he'll eventually be hearing about you saving the world and then wonder why he even let you go in the first place." _

Janet rolled her eyes, emitting a chuckle in the process. _"First off, my ex-husband would have rather continued to declare that I should have listened to him about not joining the Airforce in the first place. Even if by some mysterious power he does realize, it'll be after he's had a hard knock to the head." _

Colleen chuckled, giving her a saddened smile. _"I know. I just wish the circumstances were different. If you ask me, he should be the given the decision to move. I mean, come on Janet. He's chasing you away as if you're nothing to him." _She added clearly a bit outraged at the whole situation. _"Besides I'm sure there's some other man out there in Colorado that would absolutely be willing to sweep you off your feet and he'll end up taking you away somewhere. Just promise me that you'll let me know when he does." _Her eyes flickered back up to the stars, clearly with a smirk written on her expression.

Hearing the creaks of the new house brought Janet from her thoughts. She was really going to have to get use to all the new sights and sounds of this place. Despite it looking quite empty, over time this house would soon be a place where she could come home, wrap up on the couch after a long day or week's work. A bookshelf could be placed in the far corner of the room where she could put all her medical books and any other books that she might be able to read in her spare time.

Sighing and setting the frame down on the coffee table she briskly walks across the house, turning off the lights as she goes. She figures the rest of the unpacking can wait until tomorrow when she's had more rest and a chance to settle. Turning off the last light she looks around the dark house.

"Here" she thought, "would be a chance of possibilities and new beginnings." Already she could feel a change of things to come. The first place she had broken ground since the divorce, after leaving an unhappy marriage. And already she was liking it.

Oh the possibilities.


	12. Reflection

This one turned out longer then I thought it would be so it'll have to be a two parter. "Reflection" also connects to 'Find Your Own Way Home'

----

Slipping out of the gown she had been wearing, Janet gazed at the mirror that sat in the corner of the room. Her hand lingered just in front of her chest and she shook her head before looking away. Despite everything, the questions, the whole "being alive" rattled her in many ways. Her emotions although having so far been in check, she couldn't put it together. Questions that had been forming in her mind were all pushed in one big rolling ball that only grew as time ticked on.

Logically this was all wrong. All wrong. No matter how often she runs it through her mind that she's alive, just as much pushes back and tells her she shouldn't be. It doesn't matter that she had saved lives before all this. She was alive. Some how she was alive and nobody but her out of the Stargate team knew that she was alive.

There were so many questions, so many things that were not making sense. Healing abilities like this were not a familiar process, although possible. From what she had heard when Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel were attacked by Apophis, they shouldn't have been alive either. Now shouldn't be much different. No. She knew that although she would be wary from all the times the SG-1 team hadn't been themselves in so many ways, there was always caution looming. And the danger of going off world was the reason she checked each and every time after they came back to earth.

In some many ways the people of Bryden reminded her of the Nox; the people responsible for helping her friends make it back through the Stargate safe and sound after one of the encounters of Apophis. Despite seeing the holes through their shirts when she had examined them, images of the few seconds before being shot herself backed up evidence that they shouldn't be alive. But this time should be different. Or should it?

Gathering the camouflages into her hands, she remembers what Tyce had said about the clothing. Truly they look brand new, like this whole thing never happened. She looks closer and can hardly tell from the patch to the camouflages themselves. In fact it was like none of this happened.

Her eyes scan the room and land on the mirror again. Her eyes close momentarily and she can't bring herself to move. Her senses are kicking in and how she went this long without getting answers without blowing it was beyond her. It had taken a few minutes for her to get accumulated on her surroundings and her mind was working, functioning and slowly working, despite that right now her head was spinning beyond belief.

Taking in a slow deep breath she leaned down, hands resting on her knees. She had to stay strong. Had to get back to Cassie. The team. Who knows how much of a destructive toll her sudden death had given them. She paused and understood a sudden urge that she needed to see them, wrap her arms around them.

Throwing on the camouflages, she decided not to to take the chance to look in the mirror knowing that she wasn't ready to see the reflection that would be staring back at her. In a way she didn't want to find that this wasn't real. It was crazy, she knew it was to think that way, but she had to have something to hold onto. And right now all she could hold onto was just making it home.

No, it wouldn't be simple just going back. She knew the wary feeling she had greeted her friends once upon a time after they had returned from an off-world mission with the "tin man". She would never forget the how she had felt that day; scared, absolutely scared and terrified because even she thought she had known who had been standing in front of her and still at that moment despite that she was standing on edge she would have done absolutely anything to get to the bottom of any situation. Anything that would get the team back, her friends. If she had the chance she would have wrung the tin man's neck.

Her eyes fell to the floor at the thought and she scooped up her hat that had fallen some time during the changing process. With that she held the hat in her hands several minutes before putting it on. She felt as if she were back to feeling that out of body experience again, not to mention that her mind was still playing catch up.

A knock on the door kept her from thinking about this any further. Her head snapped up just as Tyce walked into the room. "I thought you might need these." He held up her shoes and placed them onto the edge of the bed. He was silent as he stepped back, tilting his head in observation. "Is everything alright?"

Her eyes flickered over to him in gratitude as she sighed and forced herself to give a dry chuckle. "I appreciate the concern, but I only have a thousand questions and theories running through my mind right now."

He sat on the edge of the bed, "So tell them. What good will they do if they're only bottled up in your head?" tapping his head with his finger, he had made his point.

"Okay. How exactly did you know about the Stargate in the first place?" She knew that she didn't fully know who she was dealing with but if he was somebody other than who she thought she was talking with, how did he know about the Stargate? And just what team was he on? She never remembered seeing him anywhere on base, not even in the infirmary. Just how much did he know?

"Believe it or not I stayed under the radar a lot while on base." He smiled nervously. "I was formerly just a medical doctor but one day I decided to pursue my career as a soldier and worked part time with SG-14. In my spare time I kept up with my medical knowledge and license, but worked mostly at another hospital a few miles away from the base.

"That explains a lot of why I don't recall seeing you anywhere on base or in the infirmary."

"Yeah, guilty. I never really went to the infirmary. I mostly stayed back and kept structure for the SG-14 team. I never went off-world and resorted mostly to sitting in a chair or in a hospital office full of medical books.

"But you knew who I was."

Tyce nodded quickly. "Correct. Even though my time on base was limited, I sure heard a lot about you. It took awhile to remember, but after Bryce had those visions I knew they were true. I also knew that you didn't deserve to die after everything you've done. You're the reason a lot of people are standing today because you chose not to give up on them. Janet, you are their vision of hope--what keeps them together." Hopping off the bed, he gently grabbed her arm and did not wait for her response. He was adamant on showing her something as he pulled her to the door. "There's something I would like you to see before you ask any other questions.

She wondered just what that something was.

And she found out just minutes later when they walked into a darkened room, a white screen pulled out. Janet stopped just outside of the door as Tyce walked all the way in. Something about seeing her friends on the screen, broken--torn, stopped her cold. She turned to look at Tyce but he wasn't looking at her so she turned her attention back to the screen.

_"This is not your fault, Daniel. Anyone could blame themselves for what happened to her." _Jack was consoling Daniel in a gruff tone. He looked like he was having a tough time controlling his own emotions but by the concentration in his expression, Janet could tell that he was more concerned about Daniel.

_"You don't know that. I was right there. I could have...I could have protected her!" _Daniel looked like he was struggling as he growled out the last part, near tears. _"I was right there." _His voice was softer this time and he opened his clenched fist, looking pained as if something had just slipped right through his fingers and had crashed to the floor.

_"We all would, if that we're in any way possible. You know that Daniel." _Jack's voice was consoling as he sat there leaning against the looked tired, as if he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in ages.

Daniel. Jack. They both seemed too broken. What about Sam, Teal'c? Either way Janet knew her friends were like this because of her. Moments later she shook her head and told herself that this wasn't the time for her to start the blame game.

"I need to get back there." She said softly, numbly, but loud enough that Tyce could hear her as she walked through the room and stopped at his side with her arms folded tightly. This was his way of showing her how great of an impact her death had caused. She understood now why the people of Bryden had been so willing to save her. It wasn't just her ability to save people, but she truly understood right then and there that she was needed.

Tyce turned towards her and nodded. His eyes were focused on the screen now. "Now you understand that you are the glue that kept them together." His head nodded towards the screen and she gazed up at the screen just in time to watch Daniel and Jack duke it out some more. She could tell that they were definitely getting nowhere fast, and that glitch might give her enough time to get back.


	13. In Good Hands

Continuation of the last oneshot, "Reflection"

---

Her eyes narrowed at the screen. "You said earlier that it was just my medical career that you saw."

"Your friends are dancing around the idea of either retiring or quiting by handing in their resignations. They don't want to go on without your medical career, or your friendship. Bryon told me that any vision connected to what he sees can be seen. Although what everybody has seen here is only what you did in your medical career, anything else he has blocked so only you can see it when the time is right."

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me that is just a sliver of the civilization has to offer."

"You're right. There is much that you have not seen. In fact the Carnelians as they have been called, are just as important to me as your friends are to you. I would do anything to protect them, and like you I wouldn't give up on them either."

"Yeah." She whispered in understand as a young boy at least ten years of age entered the room with a frantic look on his expression. The screen went blank, the lights kicked in as if they were on an automatic generator.

"What is it Carmen?" The boy looked out of breath as he leaned forward, hands on his knees.

"Luna." He gasped, breathing hard. "She's starting her labor."

"Where is she at now, Carmen? Tyce mumbled, exchanging a momentary glance with Janet.

"Resting, at her home. Bryon is with her."

Janet raised her eyebrow when he hadn't moved from the spot that he had been standing in. "Doctor?"

He looked over at her slowly, looking quite stricken. "I haven't delivered a baby in who knows long. Probably not since my rotations in medical school, and even then Luna is like a sister to me."

"Understood. But what part makes a good doctor is doing anything for the ones you love." She squeezed his shoulder lightly in encouragement. "Think about what's best for Luna, her baby."

Nodding once, he ruffled the boy's hair. "I guess now is not the right time to ask when the last time you've delivered a baby?"

Janet shrugged indignantly. "It's definitely been awhile, but with a little luck we'll lead her through and before you know it, Luna and Bryon will be holding their baby in their arms."

He caught the "we" and smiled. Leading them out of the building they were led to a field of blooming flowers. "I had a really bad experience when I was in medical school. There was a lady who had been in labor. Everything was going good until suddenly the baby's heart rate just plummeted and the mother had been rushed in for an emergency c-section. There were problems stabilizing her blood pressure and so we had both mother and baby who were deteriorating right on the operating table. Turns out we could not save either, and since then I've had problems delivering any children; hence the slight panic attack I almost had back there." Gesturing back towards the building, they quickly walked through a path that led past a small village of houses. "Bryon and Luna live over there." He pointed in the distance at a smaller but cottage looking house beside another field of flowers.

"Jaya, they come!" A man standing by the house alerted as he spotted them and waved them over before enterig the house.

Both of them exchanged glances, "Jaya basically means 'thank the heavens'. Or 'thank our lucky stars'" He filled her in as they two entered the house, they entered a corridor filled with doors leading down the hallway with a small living room off to the side. She nodded as they made their way to the last door on the right. Somewhere between the young boy who had been accompanying them had returned home and they found themselves standing in front of an anxious Bryon who was holding his wife's hand.

Luna looked slightly paled, sweat perspiring on her forehead. Her green eyes gazed up at them when she heard them enter. "Tyce, you didn't tell me how beautiful she was." She cooed quietly with a rising smile. She was laying on the bed, her belly rising underneath the covers with each breath she took.

Tyce walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead after shaking hands with Bryon, who silently offered his gratitude of their coming. "Now don't go getting any ideas." He looked over at Janet who was standing next to him by the bedside. "I'm sure this lovely lady would like to get back to her own as soon as possible. Right?"

Her eyebrows raised. "If I had any idea what the two of you were talking about right now I would probably be a little less confused."

Bryon raised his head as after being particularly quiet in the conversation. "Luna has been bugging Tyce to take someone to what we call the Bryden Ball. It takes place every year at this time--well next week--and my wife makes it her duty to make sure he goes to at least one in his lifetime."

"Oh?" Janet shot an amused glance over in his direction, like she couldn't help him there.

"You love torturing me don't you Luna?"

"All the time." Luna smiled, and everybody in the room chuckled. She turned to Janet. "It's good to finally meet you."

"You too, thank you for your help."

"You're welcome but actually it wasn't a big deal. There were only a few things that needed a little sewing power. Other than that I've been itching for something to do to make the time pass. I've been anxious for the arrival of this little one."

Janet nodding in understanding as Tyce added. "Luna, Janet is a doctor as well."

"Doctor?" Her mouth twitched into another smile as she eyed Tyce with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She looked as if she was going to tease hm again, but quickly she decided against it and cleared her throat.

Tyce took that as a sign to continue and snapped on some gloves. "Let's see what we have going on here, shall we?" The room was silent as she was positioned for the examination and then checked for dilation. "It looks as if you're at four centimeters, which is a little more progress from the last time I checked you. So what I suggest is maybe walking around for awhile, see if you can get the labor moving a bit."

She began sitting up and both Bryon and Tyce helped steady Luna while she stood. Her golden hair was long and wavy, reaching to the middle of her back. Lovingly she rubbed her belly in a circling motion as she blew out a breath of air. "This is harder than it looks." She attempted with a light sense of humor at starting a conversation with Janet.

"Just remember that it's worth it in the end." Janet reminded her with reassurance.

"I'm sure it is. You have any children?"

"One--a daughter."

"Oh. How old is she?" Luna waddled beside her as Bryon and Tyce conversed in their own conversation on the other side of the room.

"Almost eighteen."

"Wow, so she's about ready to go off on her own then?"

Nodding in disbelief, Janet folded her arms against her chest. "And here I was thinking that it was just yesterday that I had her as a little girl."

Luna opened her mouth to say something back, but stopped at the quick knock on the bedroom door. "I'm sorry to interrupt." Came an voice of an elderly gentleman who entered the room. "But you are both needed back at the hospital." He motioned to both Bryon and Tyce with an anguished look. "We found one of the children playing in a posionous patch and now she is quite ill."

"We'll be right there." Tyce answered with a sigh and the eldery gentleman nodded, excusing himself quietly. "I hate to do this to you ladies but we are needed back at the hospital."

Janet rolled her eyes with a smile. "So we heard. Go, we're good."

"You sure?" Bryon inquired, not sure that he wanted to leave his wife's side.

Both women nodded their assurance, "Really Bryon we'll be just fine. I'm in good hands." Luna chuckled, almost pushing him out the door. After they left she shut the door, turning back she rolled her eyes. "Men." She muttered, to which both Janet and Luna had a good laugh at the two men who were making their way back to the hospital.


	14. Painful Memories

Takes place after oneshot, "In Good Hands".

Lets see what's happening on earth, shall we?

---

"Don't you ever get the feeling that she's still alive? Somewhere she's still alive? Daniel went on, pacing back and forth. Jack raised his eyebrow, which Daniel added before he could respond. "I know. I saw her, but I just can't get it out of my head." He shook his head. "What if there were people like The Nox?"

"Daniel, that is ridiculous and you know it." Jack argues back, but half wanted to believe that as well. "Trust me, I want her back just as much as you do. She didn't deserve to die out there and we all know it. She was an amazing soldier, doctor, and a fantastic mother to Cassie but we all know what we saw."

"But we didn't bring her back with us. For all we know she could still be out there, whether she's alive or dead." There was a visible shudder, a cold chill that ran through his body. "Don't tell me that it can't happen, Jack. You know just as much as I do that right now we should have been dead. Every single one of us! I know that I don't have to remind you that the Nox stepped in when we thought we should have been dead. Heck, my time should have run out a long time ago after I died for the fourteenth time."

Jack rolled his eyes, his shoulders dropping slightly. He knew that Daniel made a valid point, but he didn't to tell him that it was him that he thought should have died yesterday. In fact he should still be in the infirmary clinging for life, and he could only wish over and over again that it was Janet that had been treating his wounds that he had sustained. Somewhere along the line he had gotten away with escaping, both from the staff blast that had him on the ground, and also from the infirmary to which they were hiding out somewhere he was sure they weren't going to be found just to get in a private conversation.

In fact Jack wished that he could snap them all from this nightmare. That Sam wasn't crying every second she was awake. That Teal'c was hardly talking, which was even less than what words he did say. That Daniel wasn't trying at every possible angle to come up with a reason that Janet was alive, when he had seen himself that she had died the moment she had hit the ground.

He wished Daniel was right. That the vest she had worn would have protected her like his had protected him when he had been hit. Perhaps he wished that they had switched vests and that it was him that hadn't been saved. His death would have still been a big blow, but not as much as Janet's. Sadness and depression had swept over the base like a plague even more so as the news spread throughout the place.

He turned back to Daniel, still half in his thoughts. "Okay. What if that was even remotely possible? You know as well as me that she was dead the moment she hit the ground. Do think there's anyone out there that has the same powers as the Nox?"

Daniel sighed. "I could only wish that were possible. Look I haven't slept all night. I've thought about it from almost every angle. Not to mention every time it brings me to the same conclusion.

"That it could only point to her being alive because the Nox have the superior power of bringing people back from the dead. But even you know there is a very slim chance of that ever happening." There was regret in his tone now, knowing what he had to say next. "I saw the report, Daniel. The fact that we didn't bring her back with us, doesn't change that the staff blast hit her straight in the chest and killed her instantly."

Daniel's face scrunched up, he was visibly shaking his head knowing he didn't want to hear it. "I just.." He paused, his expression falling. It looked as if yesterday and many years with it were following behind and quickly catching up with him. "It's just that I keep having this reoccurring dream. Every time I close my eyes she's right there. It's a nightmare over and over again when I know she's..." He couldn't get himself to say that she was dead, even if he knew it. "And I can't even help her!" His anger returned and he closed his eyes; shutting everything out, Jack included.

Once again Daniel was faced with a face, no it was a memory of Dr. Fraiser. One that he had never seen before. It was almost too painful to watch, and yet he wondered why he was having them in the first place.

So was anybody else having these memories?

Popping open one eye, then the other he sees Jack standing a few feet from him and he has his arms crossed. "Daniel?" He raises his eyebrow as Daniel straightens his back against the wall. Some how this memory has a calming effect, but Jack doesn't seem to be convinced if he's alright or not.

"Sorry, but as strange as it sounds I was having what seems to be another reoccurring dream." Daniel defended himself, scrubbing his hands over his face. The lack of sleep was starting to wear him thin and he felt almost similar to being zapped.

"Dream?" Jack asked in hope of some possible elaboration from Daniel. He wasn't so sure he was going to get anything, because Daniel had his head down and forehead pressed against his knees that he had drawn to his chest.

However It was a delayed reaction when Daniel popped his head up. "Like some sort of dream, or memory. Images that I've never seen before. What I don't get is that they hit a nerve of sorts for seeming so real." He gestured with his hands; closing and opening his fists to express the intensity of what he was feeling.

"Just how much sleep have you gotten these last few days?" Jack raised his eyebrow in concern.

Daniel just looked past his shoulder, staring as if he were gaining enough willpower to shoot through the door. "She looked happy, Jack." Tilting his head, Jack shook his head but waited for some confirmation of what Daniel had seen.

"Who looked happy, Daniel?" Jack inquired suspiciously, wondering in what way this connected to what he had been talking about before.

Slowly his eyes focused and leveled with Jack's. "Janet." He shook his head. "I mean Dr. Fraiser. I saw her. She was walking in a beautiful field of flowers, and then next she's entering a room through a wooden door, and she's laughing." He looked pained, with fresh tears in his eyes.

This was too much.

And Jack wasn't going to divulge the fact that Daniel and half of the base had a secret crush on Dr. Fraiser. "Okay Daniel, get up." Jack figured it was due time that they got some rest, just by witnessing Daniel stumble to his feet. "We're getting out of here." He grabbed Daniel's arm to help steady him, to which Daniel pulled back after standing.

"I am not going back to the infirmary."

"Relax. You and I are not going back to the infirmary. In fact what do you say we escape for awhile and grab Sam and Teal'c on the way out?" The smile was small, but it was there as Daniel nodded his agreement. "Then lets go before the troops send out somebody for our escape." He wanted to laugh at Jack's witty remark. However, the laughter was stuck inside as they walked to the door.


	15. One Christmas Tree

I realize my lack of appearance here has been a bit lacking. But that's only because I've been busy getting ready for college.

And so in the spirit of the Christmas season, here is a short oneshot that I came up with.

-----

"Okay, so you're finally satisfied with the tree." Jack mentioned as he hauled in the large pine tree Cassie had chosen. "So now you can stop asking. Just don't ask me to decorate and we'll be even." Cassie took off her gloves and hat after entering the house after him, closing the door behind them. Apparently they weren't the only ones that had entered the house. A trail of pine needles had trailed along as well after Jack had dragged the tree through the door.

Stepping to the side, Cassie unzipped her coat and headed upstairs to put her winter gear in her room. "Yeah, I'm sure my mom's going to love the trail of pine needles that you've produced by dragging that tree. And don't worry, I'll decorate." Making her way through the hall, Cassie quickly opened her door and tossed everything onto her bed. She would worry about putting everything away later. Right now all she knew was that there were more important things to be done: such as getting the tree decorated before her mom came home from work. "One Christmas tree, check." She noted to herself, crossing off the tree from the list in her mind as she made her way back down the stairs.

Seeing that Jack had just rounded the corner to the living room, she began heading in that direction to see what she could do to help. He was apparently having trouble carrying the tree, not to mention that there was another trail of pine needles leading to his whereabouts. On the other hand, she might want to get started vacuuming up this mess.

"Jack?" Opening the closet door where they kept the vacuum, she listened for his reply. Instead she got a knock on the door, to which it was noted that they hadn't been expecting any one; especially since it was Christmas Eve. "Where are you?" Cassie mumbled, casting her eyes over to the corner as she stepped over his trail of pine needles. Flicking on the porch light, she opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Hi Cass." Sam, who was wearing a black overcoat, with matching black gloves held on tightly to a few wrapped gifts in her hand. Her cheeks were rosy, and her breath caught in the swirls of snow that were beginning to fall in the blackened sky. Her expression was filled with anticipation and excitement as she gazed over her shoulder just as an echo of car doors closed simutaneously. "Heard that you were decorating and that might need some help."

Peering over her frame, Cassie saw Daniel and Teal'c make their appearance, holding lots and lots of food. "Yeah, and what's a party without food?" Daniel teased, walking carefully on the walkway.

"I thought you all had somewhere that you were going to be." Cassie inquired, furrowing her eyebrow. So that's why Jack had suddenly gone quiet. He must have called the whole entire team while she had been scouting out a perfect Christmas tree, and after realizing that there was no way that she woud be able to decorate and sprinkle this place with Christmas cheer before her mom got home.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "We got done with all substantial work, therefore we have come to help." Teal'c offered, holding one load of food in one hand and a few gifts in the other hand as he peered into the house.

Cassie stood there in the door for a minute before grinning and leading them in. "So what excuse did you all use when you left?"


	16. Many Hands, Do Great Work

Comes after the last oneshot, "One Christmas Tree". And I agree that last oneshot was way too short, but hopefully this one will make up for it. And now I need to go warm myself up over a nice cup of hot cocoa or something. I've been sitting here in a freezing room for the last couple of hours, writing this.

-----

After leading them all in, Jack still hadn't returned from wherever he had run off to. Cassie had almost let the thought slip that perhaps he had run off as to not be included in the decorating that he had mentioned not wanting to take part earlier.

Leaning against the wall just a few feet away she watched Daniel and Sam pulling yellow and red garland from an over sized box that also held many decorations and ornaments. Teal'c was watching them with partial amusement, while admiring the tree that was coming to life with every decoration and light that had already been strung with care.

Smiling at their playful banter, Cassie's eyes flickered towards the back of the house where she heard shuffling movement from the garage. Her awareness was heightened now as her eyes shifted back towards the three other people in the room. Their laughter filled the air, but none of them were too overly concerned as Christmas music played quietly in the background.

The side of her mouth turned up into a smirk just watching Sam wrap yellow garland around Daniel's neck. He looked partially stunned for a minute before giving a laugh throwing his head back with an air of playfulness at something Sam had just mentioned--but Cassie hadn't been paying attention as her gaze whipped back to stare at the door where she heard more shuffling, almost like something heavy was being dragged across the cold concrete interior of the garage.

That right there was enough incentive to be curious. Throwing one last glance over in the direction of her friends who had become in so many ways, she slipped away, quickly backtracking past the staircase and her mother's home office, through the small hallway leading from the back area of the kitchen to the back door. But before she could the door opened abruptly and out stepped Jack who was holding a large cardboard box. On top of that was another medium sized box.

With a short distance between them, now than ever would be a good time to make her presence known. "You look like you've got your hands full, Uncle Jack." She mentioned, most likely before he could bump into the wall that he was coming short of running into. There was no need for her mom to come home to a surprisingly decorated house that she had no time to decorate, and then come to find out that she would need to be stitching up a head wound, or something else rather.

Jack lowered the boxes in his arms, shifting to look around them. "Yeah, well fortunately I had several boxes of decorations laying around. Thought they would do more use here than continually lay around my house." Stepping forward she took the medium sized box into her own hands, which lightened the load some. "You know Christmas use to be one of Charlie's favorite holidays. Not for the presents, but I think it was the one year where he could wake up early and know that he could have both me and his mother sitting beside him." He stopped, giving her a knowing glance.

"I continue to miss my biological family a lot. And like you, I wondered when it would all stop hurting. But having all of you was a blessing in disguise, and more than a scared little girl could have asked for." He raised his eyebrow at the fact that she knew that he too had been hurting. As far as he knew, he had never told her about what had happened to his son. However, that didn't mean somebody else had let the fact slip, or not to mention that she had probably figured it out for herself.

If at the correct moment, she tapped her head with her finger which brought him back from his thoughts. "No one had to to tell me, Uncle Jack. I know things." Cassie remembered the box that Jack was carrying, was getting quite heavy; so together they walked to the living room.

He nodded once, not having to tell her that she had just read his thoughts. "Ah, well we kind of like you too." With his free hand, he ruffled her hair. She efficiently blocked his hand with a laugh. He too cracked a smile, setting the box onto the floor. "I still can't believe that you've already been in college for the last year." Reaching into the box, he pulled out a few presents and handed them to her. "Here, put these under the tree."

"What happened to just having decorations in that box?" Cassie teased as she walked away, joining Sam, Teal'c and Daniel in the living room. The tree had almost already been fully decorated; the lights had been strung as well as the tinsel, now they had moved onto putting up the ornaments. Even Teal'c had taken part in hanging some on the tree, although he hung each one with particular care.

"I do have decorations in this box. Lots of them." Jack called out to her, tilting the box so that she could see the contents. Sticking the two presents in the front where they could be seen, she stood up and brushed off the pine needles that had stuck to her pants when she had knelt down on the carpet.

"Uh huh. You certainly do, Uncle Jack. You really don't mind if we use these?" Cassie asked quietly, her hand digging in her pocket for her cell phone that had just began to vibrate. Looking at the caller ID quickly, she looked over at him. Sam was observing him carefully as she hung another ornament on the tree.

He shook his head, setting the box back on the ground. "No, I don't mind. Aren't you going to get that?"

"Yeah." She said quietly, already making her way out of the room. "I'll have to take it upstairs. Remember, mom doesn't know that any of us are here at the house. In fact, she probably thinks that I'm still driving, and this is her checking up on me to see what time I'll be arriving here." Calling back over her shoulder, she made her way round the corner and up the stairs.

"When she walks in, just tell her the elves did it." Jack quirked, his voice carrying up the stairs.

"The elves did it? Jack she's going to know that we did this." Daniel chimed in quickly, an undercurrent of laughter in the tone of his voice. "So when exactly are we eating?"

Rolling her eyes, Cassie said loudly. "Yeah...yeah...yeah. It's always the elves." The farther up the stairs she got, the quieter it was. However she could still make out that Daniel and Jack's friendly banter was still going and Sam and Teal'c had involved themselves now as well. "Hello?"

"Hey hon, I just wanted to check up and see where you are at. I've just started cleaning up. I'll just grab a few things and I will be on my way shortly."

"Okay. So when you say you're grabbing a few things, are you talking charts? You do remember that tomorrow is Christmas--and for once, just leave your medical profession at the infirmary. I think everybody but you has already gone home for the holidays." Imagining her mom looking around an empty infirmary, Cassie longed for her to come home and had already noted the tiredness in her mother's voice. So there was no need for her to bring home charts and make this night any longer. She deserved a break too.

"I do recall that tomorrow is Christmas." Janet confirmed, draping her stethoscope back over her neck. "But I was thinking since we do get a week off at the base, that I could caught up with the piles of charts that are overflowing on my desk."

Cassie sat down on her bed, the springs moaning underneath her weight. She just hoped her mother hadn't caught on that she was sitting at home, and rather not driving in her car. "There hasn't been time to do anything, has there?"

"Not particularly, no. So are you still driving, or are you sitting on your bed at home?"

Closing her eyes, she knew her mom was good. "I've been here a half an hour," Which technically was true--a white lie couldn't hurt. "Jack just came over to drop off the tree--and it's probably standing up, looking bare as can be, waiting to be decorated." Cassie smiled, knowing she had just winged it.

"Good. Save a few ornaments for me. I have some presents to wrap when I get home, but before then we can make some hot chocolate and start a cozy fire. All I want to do right now is be at home, sipping hot cocoa and catching up with everything we've missed."

"I want that too."

Neither one of them could hide the excitement from the other. It had been far too long since the two of them had been able to sit down and have a good chat. "I do too. So I'll see you in about a half an hour then?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." She offered quietly. Bye--Oh mom?"

"Cassandra?" Her mom sighed wearily.

"Be careful out there. When I came home it just started to snow...the roads are probably slippery by now, so please promise me you'll be careful coming home."

"I'll make sure to be extra careful. If Jack leaves before I come back, tell him thanks for bringing the tree."

"Okay. Bye Mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye, sweetie."

----

Returning back down to the living room, Cassie placed her phone back in her pocket. "So when is she coming home?" Daniel inquired, putting the decoration boxes to the side.

"In about thirty minutes."

"I think that should be our cue to get out of here before she gets back." Jack noted, walking in from the kitchen.

"Still want me to tell her the elves did the decorating, Uncle Jack?"

"Nah, I think she would like it better if she thought you were the one that decorated." Locating his jacket, he put it on. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel did the same with their own apparel.

Cassie exchanged glances with Sam, each knowing that they must have been thinking the same thing. "Uh, sir. Decorating a tree this size, in thirty minutes? That's not even highly possible."

"Indeed." Teal'c added in. Daniel, Sam and Cassie nodded at the notion.

Jack thought about it and then agreed. "Fine, so we're back to square one. Just tell her the elves came down from the north pole and decorated while you were upstairs."

"That's not possible either. Bye Uncle Jack." Cassie hugged him tightly, then released. "By the way, my mom says thanks for the tree."

"Any time. Just as long as she doesn't pull out the big guns, we're okay." He winced, noting his dislike of the big needles her mom pulls on him whenever she wants to get her revenge.

"I'll try to remember to tell her that."

"Please, do." He offered as she made her rounds to say goodbye to Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. "I'm going to have to go this way, my truck is still sitting in the garage."

"I was wondering where you parked your car." Daniel remarked, following him out. "For a minute there I was wondering if Cassie let you drive while harboring a tree on top of her car."

If looks could kill, the one Jack shot him would have been one of them as he spoke sarcastically. "Har har. I'm laughing on the inside. Unfortunately you didn't see the many pine needles that dropped from this pine tree."

"Then wouldn't your tree be without a lack of pine needles? In no way did I see any of that."

"You had to ask." Cassie chimed in, smacking her hand lightly on her forehead.

"Men." Sam muttered, Teal'c following behind all of them. He was watching them with much interest as they stepped into the cold winter night after the garage door had been raised. There sat Jack's truck, clean as a whistle. They all stood there for a minute before she broke through, clearly getting a head start. "And look who's driving" she smirked, holding out car keys as she headed towards the car.

"How in the world do you do that?" Daniel inquired, checking his pockets. Somehow even if he had wished them not to be, he still came up empty.

"Be careful out there, it's slippery--"

"I will. Bye Cassandra." Sam walked backwards, then started a head run when she saw Daniel was catching up. She quickly unlocked the door and got into the driver's seat.

"There's a good Christmas moment for you." Jack chimed in as everybody headed towards their respective cars.

"Well you guys always give a good reason to come back after being away so long."

"True.

"Bye Teal'c."

"Goodbye Cassandra Fraiser." He called over his shoulder as he made his way to the car. She could tell that he was so looking forward to the banter between Sam and Daniel. In fact, it looked like they had already started.

Jack turned back to face Cassandra. "Call me tomorrow and tell me what you two think of the presents."

"I will, thanks Uncle Jack." She gave him one last hug as Daniel's car roared to life. They both waved and watched as the three pulled out of the driveway. They stood there until his car was out of sight, watching the heavy snow fall, and then Jack pulled out his own keys. "Well looks like I should get this show on the road."

"I guess so. It was good seeing you all again."

"You too. And you know you should come around more often, I think your mom gets lonely in this house by herself."

"I know she does. She doesn't say it, but I know she does. " Observing the other momentarily, he tossed his keys in his hands and held them tightly.

"Well, no time is like show time." He waggled his eyebrows in a sarcastic manner. ""Merry Christmas, Cassandra." He offered, taking the few necessary steps to his truck.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." She smiled in an ironic fashion, thinking about how this night couldn't have been better. Now all she needed to do was have her mom home for the holidays, and the night would be complete.


	17. Close To The Heart

Revised Jan 11, 2009

----

The sky was dark, the snow fall coming down in a near drizzle. Cassandra's car that was parked on the other side of the driveway, already had at least a thin layer covering it. Janet smiled weariy while pulling into the garage. The drive back from the base wasn't that bad and she had made it home in thirty five minutes.

Closing the garage door, she stepped out the car. She almost expected Cassie to bound out the door that led from the garage into the house, like her daughter use to do when she came home from work. This time however, she had to remind herself that her daughter was grown up as well as a college student. She smiled and grabbed her purse from the passenger's seat. It had been quite awhile since she had been able to see her daughter and she was excited that she had come back home for the holidays.

It did get quite lonely not having her there, but she would never tell her daughter that. It was enough that Cassie was going to college not too far from here, or in traveling distance to the base. But still, her daughter needed to have her own independence now that she had turned into a young adult. Time had gone too fast, that was for sure. Where had the little girl who had been bold and accepting to a new world, gone off to? The teenage daughter that she could watch movies and who had gotten her first boyfriend? Well she was in their living room, sound asleep on the couch.

The lights in the house were dim, besides the source of light that Janet found to be the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the living room. Not being recognized at first, she had gone straight to her daughter, tucking a blanket around her like she use to do from the moment her daughter had stepped into this house. Actually throughout the years, Janet would cover up her daughter after they had watched a movie, and her daughter would cover her after she came home from a long day at work. The act had become a tradition in their household, and now she was only holding to the act.

Covering her daughter up tightly with a minimial stirring on Cassie's part, Janet admired the tree more fully. Lights were strung alongside and beaming against the red and yellow garland; ornaments hung over them, reflecting everything in the room.

Taking a closer look at tree, from the corner of her eye she noticed a box sitting on the coffee table with two ornaments sitting there; one being powder white, the other a light green. Both held a valuable meaning, and the memory of the day that she had obtained another precious gift was always held close to her heart.

_Holding up the red ornament with fascination, Cassie looked at her reflection, a red tint of roundness. "Janet?" At the age of twelve her interest had peaked immensely, especially being in a new world. _

_Turning around Janet, finished hanging the lights around the tree. "Yes, Cassie." The whole experience hadn't been one that she usually took part in, but since Cassie was there now she thought it would be good for the young girl to take part in Christmas traditions. _

_"Do you think I'll ever see them again?" Cassie inquired with a sad tone as she continued to twirl the ornament from left to right with her finger. _

_Stepping down from the ladder, Janet offered thoughtfully after hearing the disheartening tone in Cassie's voice. "I believe you will one day see your parents again. And I also believe that they would want you to be happy."_

_Cassie thought about it for a moment before nodding in acceptance and set the decoration back in the box. "Just like you being a doctor, you also believe on that right? You don't ever give up on people, right?"_

_"I always try to do everything I can until their hearts are beating. If I may ask, what's with all the questions?"_

_The young girl shrugged. "Sam told me you saved my life." Her eyes lifted, leveling with hers. "Why?"_

_"Why?" Janet raised her eyebrow in slight surprise. "Cassie, you're a wonderfully smart individual. I saved you because I love you. That and I know a few others who have you already attached to the hip. Including me." Raising her hand, she placed it in the palm of Janet's hand. S__queezing gently, Cassie giggled. _

_If proving a point, Cassie looked around the house you should always call her own. "I like it here." The longing beyond her words were eager, yet visibile. Janet smiled back at her, clearly receiving the message. __"Do you have any family?"_

_"I do. I have my mom, dad...cousins. But that doesn't mean that I see them that often. We all lead our own busy lives."_

_Cassie nodded eagerly. "Do they know that you save the world?"_

Being so caught in thought, Janet hadn't noticed that her daughter was sitting up on the couch, gazing at her with a knowing grin. Cassie almost didn't want to break the silent moment. She knew the day that her mother was thinking about; the day she had hinted at having a home, to being part of a family. In fact she had found out that she had gotten more than another loving mother, but also a family--an aunt, three uncles, and a grandpa.

"Mom?" Cassie inquired while sitting up from her place on the couch. "How was work?"

Her mom shited and sat down on the side of the couch beside her. "Like usual, busy." Janet smiled, observing her daughter. "I can't believe how fast you're growing before my eyes. Six years have come and for one, you're not my little girl any more.

Cassie looked into straight into her mother's eyes. "Mom? Thank you." There was a silence between them as Janet blinked, being remotely surprised at her daughter's answer. A half distant smile, she squirmed to get comfortable. "I meant for everything. I don't what I would have done without you if you hadn't been here."

"You know while we're giving thank you's, I don't think that I could have done this without you either. Although we should both thank your aunt, uncle and grandpa for the help." Janet smiled, touching the end of Cassie's nose lightly.

"Yeah...I think they would really like that." Noting quietly, Cassie had leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "But I'm just glad that you're here." She whispered back.


	18. Go Ahead

Hello :) Long time, no see. College is going as well as expected, and it's definitely keeping me busy so I don't have a lot of time to write any more, but I have been working on this little piece for awhile (this is my first update for 2009). The muse has decided to add to #10 oneshot, "Blackout"

-----

Strolling into the infirmary, Sam Carter looked refreshed and quite eager to start the day. "I can already hear the eagerness in your footsteps." Janet offered with a smile; not having to turn around to see who had just walked into the room.

"Yeah well, I guess that is what a week's vacation does to a person. It feels like I had to read every book and magazine that I had in my apartment just to pass the time."

"And doing so looks like it did the trick." Finally turning around, Janet observed the healthy glow in Sam's expression with a satisfied grin of her own. "Why don't you take a seat over there and I'll be right over to determine whether I'll be giving you that go ahead to get back to work, the one that you've probably been thinking about all week." Her expression was pure doctor as she pointed with the tip of her pen in the direction of an empty infirmary bed. Her tone however touched in a different direction, more in relief to see her friend healthy again.

Sam made a barely noticeable nod in understanding as she took a seat on the nearest bed. Her eyes flickered over to Janet's, and then around the wide open room but she realized that nothing had really changed except for the quiet demeanor of her friend.

With her back towards her, Sam hadn't noticed the deep purple bags underneath Janet's eyes when she had first entered the room. Now looking from a new direction, Sam noticed that her friend had most likely had a very long, hard week. "Janet, how have things been going since I've been gone?" Sam inquired politely, shifting. She had meant to ask this earlier especially since everyone on the team, including Janet had been light on the details of anything that had happened here on base in the last week.

"Oh, just your usual base madness." Janet looked up, quite amused with a twitch of a smile on her expression. "Feeling any tiredness? Nausea?" Sam shook her each to each inquiration as Janet finished up with the chart she was working on before walking over and began her examination.

"No, nothing. I actually feel really good." Sam answered casually, clearly use to the drill and waited patiently. The infirmary was unusually empty for a late morning, but then again most of the teams were probably off-world right now which made a big difference.

Another silent pause and Janet had made her decision. "Well clearly you're not running a fever, or anything else for that matter--which is why I don't see anything wrong with you returning back to work." Sam smiled and stood slowly. "But you know the drill if you start feeling anything like you did last week."

"Trust me, you'll be the first to know." Sam held up her hands in defense and walked back towards the door.

Janet bowed her head thoughtfully. "Alright. I'll be in my office if you need anything." Giving a final look, she turned, heels clicking on the tile floor.

"Thanks Janet."

"Sam?"

"Hmm..."

"You might want to think about stopping by the conference room on your way back if you're up to it. The team could probably use your help." With that Janet quickly excused herself before closing the door behind her.

Sam stood there for a moment, taking a moment for her to realize that she really was back to work. Janet had given her the go ahead to get back and she was going to take action on those words. Giving a silent thank you, she made her way to the conference room.

----

Rapping on the door of the conference room not soon after, Sam peered her head in before stepping in. "Sam." Daniel was the first to say something as she closed the door.

"Major Carter, how good it is to see you. I'm assuming your presence means you have gotten the go ahead from Doctor Fraiser to come back to work?"

"Yeah. I just came back from the infirmary and just stopped in to see if you could use any help."

"Actually we've been missing your presence since last week. Welcome back." Jack quipped, sitting up in his chair.

"Indeed." Teal'c added in as she caught General Hammond's attention who nodded his affirmation to Jack's words. Her eyes brightened and she took her regular seat at the table. Things looked like they were getting back to normal as they began talking about the next off-world mission.

"So Daniel, you were saying about..." Hammond pushed, looking over at her with a half smile.

"Ah, yes right. On Px--1345 we know that there is a high intelligence level of human species, that we believe are in one of the most beautiful lands ever known to existence."

Keeping her eyes on Daniel, Sam listened intently with full enthusiasm to contribute to the discussion.


	19. Head For the Hills

I've been struggling to continue the storyline to what I started, which is the reason for the LONG gap. But with a little push and a shove I broke through and wrote this much. It took this long just to get this much from the muse, but slowly I think this storyline is coming to an end. And finally the Janet moment where she declares...uhmm. Well actually you'll have to just find out by reading.

-----

"Teal'c. Where's Carter?"

"I was told she needed a few minutes to herself. Aren't you and Daniel suppose to be back in the infirmary?"

"Probably." Jack offered in his most innocent tone. "But there's been a slight change of plans."

"What kind of plans?" Raising his brow, Teal'c caught wind that he might not like these plans that Jack was about to spill.

"Oh, you know just about to head for the hills, take a little break..."

"Sounds to me like you are planning an escape." Teal'c answered back, not completely amused.

"That's because he is. And it's not a bad idea either." Sam coincided as she walked around the corner. Her eyes were puffy, hair slightly dampened. Then added at the look Teal'c was shooting her. "Only because I was thinking about doing it myself." Her eyes held a silent demeanor that she wouldn't oblige herself to drive in this conditions. She had just lost her best friend. In fact they had all just lost a great friend and doctor.

"I see."

"How long do you think it'll take them to notice that we're actually gone?" Daniel had been quiet since the moment they had walked into the room, but piped up from his thoughts.

Everyone but Daniel exchanged glances. Jack looked as his watch, counting the minutes they had taken since he and Daniel had left the infirmary. "Oh, I'd say probably not much longer and we'll be fish bait." The room turned silent.

"Then we should probably head out." Daniel offered, taking the lead out the door. He looked almost relieved to take the step forward as they all plowed into the hall.

"What are your plans if we run into somebody? We're like sitting ducks until we get out of here." Sam noticed the emptiness in the hall and lowered her voice.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out Carter. They don't call us SG-1 for nothing." O' Neil answered back in a hushed tone, pulling something out of his vest--showing a stun gun that would put out an electrical charge to anyone in the way. One stun would be enough, twice would kill.

She eyed the weapon and nodded, rather hoping that they wouldn't have to use it.

"Now can we go?" O'Neil inquired, raising his eyebrows in kind or a rushed, impatient manner.

Nodding again, she held her hand out in a go ahead notion. He went silently ahead, even surpassing Daniel and taking the lead. Easily they went through hall after hall without running into anyone.

_It was almost suspicious. _

O'Neil shook the thought and continued walking.

---

"You okay?"

Janet eyed Luna. "I thought I was suppose to be asking that question." Then after a few moments she relented cautiously when there was only mere silence in return. "I'm fine. How are you?"

Still silent, Luna rubbed her belly thoughtfully. "Excited...nervous." Her eyes flickered up to Janet's. "You know we--my husband and I, we never thought this was going to happen. We were married three years before we started trying for a child, and it took another two years before we got pregnant with this little one."

It was clearer to her now; the nervousness this couple felt of bringing a child into this world. "Well there's nothing wrong with being nervous or excited about bringing a child in this world. In fact I'm pretty sure it's expected." She gave Luna an assuring smile, patting her arm.

"Thanks." Luna smiled back appreciatively, suddenly wincing and blowing out slowly.

"Your contractions are getting stronger. It won't be long now before you'll be holding a little baby in your arms." Janet noted the time. Luna nodded wordlessly, continuing to blow out deeply until the contraction faded.

Laying her head back on her pillow, Luna relaxed. "This is the time I wish I was back on earth surrounded by my family right now."

The light in Janet's eyes lit up. "Oh? How many siblings do you have?"

"There's four of us. My mom, dad, sister and me.""

"Ah, a sister. I always wanted a sister growing up." Janet smiled, eyes gazing out the window. "You know we should probably get some sleep if we're going to make it through for the four of us." That mentioning received a brief chuckle from Luna. She looked almost exhausted, a bit restless. But what Janet didn't realize was that Luna was watching her. Noting that Janet looked a bit exhausted herself. That she covered this exhaustion with layers underneath layers that were hard to read, but doable if you looked close enough.

-----

"Doesn't it seem weird to anybody else that no one is here?" Daniel pointed out stiffly, looking back to the hall they were just in.

"Join the club. I was just thinking that." O'Neil quipped, eerie feeling intact to what he had been feeling just a few minutes ago.

Daniel rubbed the back of his head. "Jack, do you think they might want us to do this? What if it's some trap?"

"Trap? You make us sound like rabbits, for cryin' out loud." Jack swallowed hastily. "Let's just say we focus on getting out of here while we can." But before they could continue on the off-world alarm went off.

----

Minutes sunk by.

And by.

And then a short crackle was heard, echoing throughout the room. Neither Luna or Janet stirred from their place where they lay resting.

Then a voice crackled through.

"Janet? Luna? if you're there...I would appreciate if you would pick up."

Nothing. Neither Janet or Luna stirred from their place. Janet had taken the big blue fabric chair sitting next to the bed; palm holding her head up. Luna was laying on her side, legs slightly drawn to her swelling belly.

Another crackle of static fell through the room.

"Janet?" Luna inquired, sitting up almost sleepily. She leaned over with one hand on her belly, to the dresser where the communication device lay. "Tyce? What's going on? We only use this device for emergencies. Is everything alright? Is--"

"He's fine Luna." Tyce assured her, knowing what she was thinking. "The situation however is a little more severe then we thought. I need to talk to Janet."

She nodded, letting the device fall into her lap. "Janet." Luna sat up uncomfortably, just as another contraction came on. "I think it's almost that time." Luna spoke, mostly to herself. But Janet caught that and sat up. She was slightly disoriented for a moment, but caught the look on Luna's expression.

"It's for you." She handed Janet the device. "Just push the button on the side to talk." Luna was almost breathless, taking in the pain of the contraction.

"Hello?"

"There's been a change of plans." Tyce's voice crackled through the receiver. "The situation is far worse than we expected. The poison is making the little boy and now his friend, very sick. Unfortunately the healing doesn't seem to be working on either of them. They're both declining at a pretty decent speed. How much do you know about Jaffa poisons?

"That depends on what poison it is that is making them sick."

"We're not exactly sure. We have a few people searching the area where the boys were playing, but so far nothing has come up."

"In that case, I would have to run some tests to analyze and identify any markers or toxins that could be harboring in their bodies." Taking her finger off the talk button, Janet paused. "And the only way I could do that quickly and efficiently would be to return back to earth."


	20. I'll Take Everything

Luna sat forward, but said nothing.

Janet pushed the button in, holding the device a few feet from her mouth. "I'm going to have to go back--" she trailed off, closing her eyes. "to earth."

"No can do. It's too dangerous. For all we know the Stargate could be heavily guarded by now, and we could be putting ourselves at risk." It was quiet on both ends. "Look we have some device that has never been used before. We're close enough to the Stargate that their could be a connection--but look before you go put yourself out there you need to know this might not work either. They think you're dead Janet."

"Being alive doctor, is not a crime. Unless you have another idea." Coyly said, Janet offered that statement into the receiver.

"Fine, but just promise me you'll send something through first. There's a sensor on there, like the Stargate that will let you know when that object arrives. And if that works, and you go through, promise me if you get into any trouble you'll push the red button."

Janet exchanged a look with Luna, who shrugged. "Not everything of his works, but if you want have any chance of going back to earth, you might want to agree. Usually he calls his red button theory a way out."

She turned her attention back to the other line. "I'll push the red button if needed. Just tell me how to get hold of this device." Her tone was sincere, but with an underlining urgency.

"You're going to need to get out of the house first, and then go across the path. To the side there will be a small wooden house."

Janet stood, stretching as she gazed over at Luna who had laid back down. The expectant mother looked tired, fighting against sleep. "You should try to sleep." Janet suggested with a slight smile. "It might be the only uninterrupted sleep you have for a long time."

Nodding, Luna got as comfortable as she could and closed her eyes. Janet stalled out of the room as quietly as she could and shut the door, quickly making her way down the hall and out of the house. In the distance she saw the small wooden house Tyce had been talking about. She pushed herself to arrive there quickly. "I'm here."

"Good. Go in through the back door. In the kitchen there will be some drawers. Look in the second to last drawer and open it up." Opening the door, she wondered if it feel odder to be opening the door of a stranger's house, or at the lack of security. In her mind she thanked earth for locked doors. With a subtle pause, she walked in and opened the designated drawer.

"Mind telling me what exactly I'm looking for?"

"Right, look at the bottom of the drawer. You should feel a metal box, pull it out and head back." She shook her head, not to think that anything was not possible. After joining the base on Cheyenne mountain the world of possibilities only grew. "Look I don't want to be grim on the subject but I don't think we're going to be able to get back any time soon."

"As much of a risk this already this is, I will do everything I can to make sure she's safe. Luna doesn't have much time left before she delivers." There was a pause, then a shuffle on the other line, as she pulled out the box, letting the drawer close with a soft thud.

"Can I talk to her, you know before you go?" It was Bryon, trying to keep the stress out of his voice. "Does she know?"

"Well she probably has an idea about it. And so in that case that I would not let her deliver the baby by herself, and neither would you."

His voice was quieter than before. "I know. And I trust that you would never let anything happen to her. Just take care of them, please." Trailing off, she could hear him silently pleading as she walked back into the sunlight.

"I promise I will do everything to keep them safe." She re-promised from earlier, just so that he could hear her loud and clear. She wasn't sure that the people on the base would agree to the same thing. To them, Bryden never existed. To the team, she was dead, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. In the back of their minds they had to know that anything was possible as well. To note; they had all thought Daniel had died and would never come back. It had been just as surprising when he had.

"Janet?" Somewhere in between her thinking, the device had been handed back to Tyce.

"I'm here. What's next?"

"Our safest bet would be to send a letter through, let them know we're coming. If they send something back giving the okay, then we know that we have a go."

"That doesn't exactly mean they'll believe it. The worst that could happen is being called an imposter. They're smart enough to know that anything is possible, but their bodies could possibly be in their own state of shock." Taking the last few steps, she returned through the door and back through the door that led down the hall to Luna.

"Seeing you again would do that." It was not a question but a direct statement.

Janet reentered the room, closing the door. Luna was sitting against the bed, rubbing her stomach and breathing in and out deeply. Her head moved to the side, eyes focusing. "I've been counting; the contractions are about ten minutes apart."

"Well you're definitely getting closer. I'm going to want to check you." Putting down the other device on the desk, she added. "And while I'm doing that I think there's somebody who wants to talk to you." Handing her the device, Janet walked over and snapped on some gloves.

"Bryon?" Luna's voice was soft, not knowing what to expect. She hadn't heard the news yet that they most likely wouldn't be returning in time for the birth of the baby.

Another pause. Then Bryon's voice rang through. "I'm here baby. How are you feeling?" This moment was almost bittersweet, and Janet thought about her own daughter, while sitting on the edge of the bed. How she longed to wrap her arms around Cassandra one more time. Spend more time with her before she headed off for college.

"I will." Janet caught the end of Luna and Bryon's short conversation. "I love you, know that?"

"I love you too. Give her a kiss for me."

There was a certain surprised look in Luna's eyes. It took a minute to look up at Janet, then answer him quietly. "I will."


	21. The Tokr'a

I'm completely aware that it's been awhile since I've updated this story, and I know that it's short and isn't much...but trying to finish this story has being going slower than I anticipated. I'm not sure when I will actually finish, or after what point I would end "Never Give In" because truthfully, if I let my mind soar...it would probably keep going for ages. That and life picks me and scoops me away many of times. So enjoy. I can't promise another added story, unless my muse stays in Stargate mode once more.

---

"What now?" O'Neil muttered underneath his breath, starting at a run. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were beside him in an instant. Jack figured that when they had entered the room that they were probably some of the closest people to the Stargate.

"Didn't think any off-world teams would be coming back yet." Sam noted, looking at her watch. It was far too early for anyone to go, since she noted that the last team had gone fairly early.

Jack turned to her, eye raised. "I'm not going to ask how you knew that, considering that all three of us have been in the infirmary since last night."

"Where you're all suppose to be." General Hammond cut in, in an authoritive manner no less, but one could tell that he was just as broken as they were. "I understand that with the loss of Dr. Fraiser, we all have been affected in some way or another, but considering that you all refused treatment that gives me at least twenty-four hours to hold you, since I deemed it necessary."

"On what grounds? What makes this time so different? Sorry to disappoint General Hammond, but we're all adults here." Jack countered, gazing into the blue vortex of the Stargate.

Sam chimed in before something else could be said. "Sir, we mean no disrespect but we want to know what is going on just as much as you do. We want to continue doing our jobs in any way possible if it means fighting off our enemies."

General Hammond looked around wistfully, then back at Jack. "Fine, but I want you to report to Dr. Lam at the infirmary if anything arises..."

Jack held up his hands in defeat. "I know, I know--we know the drill." He gave a wary eye to the team and turned his attention back to the people walking out of the Stargate. With all guns pointed at them, they eased up when they saw that it was just the Tokr'a--that including Sam's father, Jacob.

"General Hammond. I'm sorry if we alarmed you, but we ran into a bit of a situation and had to report here manually."

Hammond nodded none the wiser, his inquiry of the details could wait until they at least got into the conference room. "I for one am not the only one that is glad for your safe return to earth." Turning, he nodded at Sam who stood waiting, just a few step ahead to where Jack was standing beside her; acting like he wasn't paying attention to homecoming of Jacob Carter.

Of course she was putting on a brave face, despite that her best friend had just been shot and killed, hours earlier.

"Sam." Gratefully her father welcomed her into his arms, kissing her cheek lightly. "I take it you're doing well?"

"Yeah..." She smiled sadly, although he didn't see it, she masked it when he pulled away to take a better look at her. "Everything's going fine...dad." She faltered slightly, gazing into his eyes. And for a brief moment, something washed over her father's expression that could be taken as knowing. He didn't know about the situation itself, but he was her father-- and he knew when something was up.


	22. Letter To Earth

Does it work, does it work? ... Here's the next installment to the "Return to Innocence" story grouping. Takes place right after the last story, "The Tok'ra". Enter Cassie...

--

I sat there, pen in my hand and the only thing that I could write and that made sense was, "I'm alive." I wondered if that was the most two logical words that could be written, or that I had ever written in my life. But when I could no longer think of anything else to write, my handwriting was what I wanted them to recognize more than anything. I had been dealt firsthand with dealing with impostors who looked so real and so human, that it was a shock to anyone's system when you find out that they're not who you want them to be.

There was no pretending in this case. By now I was going through the grieving process and how each one of you are reacting to such a death. My death. And how receiving this letter would be a shock in itself when you pulled it off the floor and read. Was I going to be just another impostor to them?

Folding the letter in half, Luna's voice rang out from the bed where she was holding the device in her lap. "They want to know if you're ready."

Nodding, I thought of my daughter and my heart fluttered with anticipation. "I'm ready..." I hesitated without even realizing it as I stared at the closed window. Her voice was muffled as she told the boys of the answer.

"Give us just a minute." Her voice seemed distant and far away. Moments later, I heard her speak to me, but I was still caught in my thoughts. "Janet?" I briefly felt her hand on my shoulder and it finally snapped me back.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About going home?" Her voice hinted for me to go on, as our eyes met; to which they were sympathetic and intrigued at the same time. "I'm sorry, that's probably none of my business."

"No, you're fine. It's just a lot to think about. I've depended on my job, taking care of my daughter..."

"And now you feel like you having nothing being here." She bowed her head respectively when I turned away. "I don't know if this is going to help, but when they found you, they contemplated whether to keep you alive, since not many opportunities come around here. I don't think they thought about what this could do if they actually had succeeded and brought you back like they did."

"Frankly, I wouldn't have either. In fact, I don't. I would have done anything in my power to do what they did if I were in their shoes. Especially being a doctor, or any kind of individual we all make judgement calls that we think is best."

She nodded softly, glancing over to the device on the bed. "So are you ready to do this?"

I took in a deep breath, and let it out quickly. "Ready as I'll ever be."

She smiled, waddled over to the bed and picked up both devices. "Good, you've got the letter that you want to send?"

"Just finished writing it." Holding it up, she smiled and we helped each other outside; one step at a time until we stopped a few feet from the house.

We exchanged a glance, and she offered the confirmation into the device. "We're ready."

"Okay, put the paper on the ground at least a few feet from where you're standing and push the trigger down very slowly." Janet listened carefully, walked a few feet and then stepped back. Luna handed her the device and I pointed and shot, to which a cloud of smoke filled the air. It took a moment to realize that the objects flying down were bits and pieces of the letter.


	23. Not Enough

It had been a few days since I had heard the news. As I stepped into the house, it just felt so empty. I wasn't sure of what to expect, or where to start. I had let school take over my life and fill the void of my mother dying just days before.

A wake in her honor had been presented yesterday, but I had used the fine excuse that I needed to get back to school first, and that I would finally touch on second base here at the house.

Uncle Jack let me know that if I wanted to wait until they were released, they would come help me with the house. But I had told them that I was fine for now, and I needed some time—but that I would let them know when I was ready.

I knew from the beginning that it was wrong to push them away. It was easy to see that were hurting as much as I was, and they were friends as well as part of our family. But I couldn't bear to see them hurting. And a part of me was angered that they had let her go out there. The one time that she had gone to another world, was the day that she had lost her life.

Frankly, I didn't want to believe that she was gone. Everywhere in the house presented the fact that she had been in this house just days before. When I closed the front door, I closed my eyes and imagined that she was passing by me, just having put on her favorite lotion. She was calling to me that if I wanted a ride, I would have to hurry so I wasn't late for school, and so she wouldn't be late for work.

Locking the front door, I stepped into the living room and was greeted with several frames, all of us; one being about a month after I had found out that I was going to be living with her. We celebrated my birthday that month. Sam had captured the moment as I hugged my mom for the first time.

The present had been a notebook journal. My mom had written a special note in the front, and boy did I fill up that journal in a flash after I learned more about the English language and writing. I had never seen anything like it, and never would I again.

An ordinary notebook had been decorated with care and love by her. My name written in her beautiful cursive writing with red glitter in the middle; on the bottom right side she had written in orange glitter "You're special." On the left side she wrote, "Do you know how much I love you?" in green.

Now more than anything, I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. And I thought about how many times I regretted not telling her that enough, now that she was gone.


	24. Sam

Cassie's right hand tightened around the note as hot tears welled up in her eyes; back against the wall, her gaze blurring with hot tears now running down her cheeks. With one big heave, she heard something in the house creek, and her heart leapt in wild beats. It took the sadness away, even just for a moment as she called out, "Mom, is that you?"

Making her way into the kitchen, her eyes brightened. Then from happiness, back to sadness when looking around, her happiness fell, only being greeted by an empty room was not what she wanted, nor what she expected.

Her face crumbled upon the instinct impression that her mother was still not there. What she had heard was probably nothing more than a sound from her imagination. "No." Stating firmly, hot tears began welling in her eyes, the moment that she had her back against the wall.

She stood there for a moment before turning and banging her fists against the painted wall. "You weren't supposed to leave me, remember?!" Breathing out angrily, talking to nothing but an empty house she thought it would make no difference screeching "You said that you would never leave me!"Her body slid down the wall as she sobbed over and over again. "Why?"

Not even gravity could hold her as she fell over with a small thud; curling her knees into her chest. She felt a twinge of pain in her arm, but the numbness kept her from feeling it completely, until after she had tried standing back up—tears long dried.

As she stood upright, her hand began to throb. She was more aware of it as she sniffled and walked around the kitchen. Some of the words her mother had told her came floating back. _"If something does happen to me Cass, I want you to know that you will always have family."_

_"I know."_ Cass had offered quietly, standing in front of her mother. She had just turned ten days before, but the young girl had woken up from a bad dream, and had crept quietly to the kitchen in tears after discovering that her mother was not in bed yet; making the dream seem all too real. In that moment she had thought about her Uncles: George, Daniel, and Teal'c. Then her aunts: Sam and Colleen. They were all family. All of them close, except for Colleen who she had only heard about from her mother. She hoped to meet her one day too.

Cassie began to think more about family, when there was a knock at the door. The thought made her pretty much want to jump out of her skin. After she recovered, she rubbed at her cheeks to get rid of the dried tears as she thought of who might be knocking at the door in the middle of the day.

Her shoes dragged against the floor, especially when she rounded the corner and made a beeline for the door. Her head cocked to the side, seeing a familiar face reflecting oddly in the door window. It was Sam; hair wildly out of place, lips creasing in a frown, eyes red.

Opening up the door, Cassie glanced at her quietly. "Sam?" The blonde moved one step forward, and then stopped.

"Cass." The blonde greeted, almost relieved that she was there, and then figured an explanation was in order. "I got Jack to drop me off on the way home to pick up some things, but I couldn't be there. Before I knew it, I was in my car driving." Sam shrugged slightly, hope filling her red eyes.

"You know that my mom would always welcome you here." Feeling guilty for pushing them all away earlier, Cass opened the door wider to let her in.


	25. Vortex

Torn. That's what I felt when I saw the paper in shreds, coming down around us in slow motion. It was almost too much to see. In a way, I know that could have been us.

I turn back to see Luna crouching and holding her stomach. "The baby, I think its coming!" She yells over to me. She looks very uncomfortable, while still holding the communication device in her hand.

"Let's get you back to the house." I yell back, over the growing wind. It takes much more effort as I grab her arm and we begin walking back to the safety of the house.

Luna stopped, looking back. She pointed, bearing through the pain as she clutched her stomach. "I think it worked."

The wind died down as the vortex pulled in, then leveled out.

It was hard to believe that were was actually some kind of Stargate before us. The only thing we had to figure out was if it led us to the right place. Without some kind of sure dial that was on this planet but couldn't be reached, there was no sure way of knowing.

I would have to send something through that might send a message to them; something that would let them know that I was here, on this planet. And then it clicked. The first week that I had started working at the SGC, General Hammond had wanted Daniel to come back through the Stargate and back to earth, so Jack had thrown a Kleenex box in.

Daniel had allergies, so it only made sense that a Kleenex box would be a needed object in his eyes. So what could she send that would make sense for her?

A stethoscope? Feeling around her neck she found that it was empty. And then she remembered that most of her supplies had been destroyed, or were still on earth at the infirmary.

"What are you looking for?" Luna watched her curiously.

Pausing, Janet stood there and turned back and decided to explain. "When one of my colleagues was on another planet, General Hammond sent a Kleenex box through the Stargate."

Looking quite puzzled, Luna inquired. "Why a Kleenex box?"

Smiling lightly, Daniel's face came to mind. A particular moment when Daniel, Sam and Jack had just been decontaminated on one of the planets. Daniel sneezed and Jack had voiced concern to her if it was only a sneeze. She had confirmed that it was it was. Allergies, in fact.

Janet turned back to her, still in thought. "Allergies."

"Allergies?" Luna repeated, still confused. The labor pains seemed to be clouding her sense of thought.

"Daniel has allergies, so we sent a box of Kleenex's through. He responded with using the whole box and sent the empty box back through. He knew that whoever was on the other side of the Stargate was friendly, not threatening."

"Oh." Luna said, and then gasped as another contraction waved through her. Janet turned around in alarm. Holding up her hand, Luna panted out, "It's okay. I'm just going to stand here." She threw her head back, sucking in another breath. "You go grab whatever you need from the house."

"I have a better idea." Closing the distance between them, Janet put her hand on her shoulder. "You come with me into the house and we deliver that baby."

Closing her eyes momentarily, Luna released a smile. "Or I could just stay here." She mumbled. "If I go back inside, it's going to be hard to get me out."

"Five minutes." Janet relented, soon disappearing into the house.


	26. Broken

There was a long pause between them as they sat around the kitchen table. Cassie took her hand off her cheek. The blonde haired Sam also had her hand resting on her cheek, head turned towards the window. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Turning back towards her, her expression was worn-out. Her eyes weren't as red, but the tiredness seemed to accentuate the purple bags underneath them.

"On base—my mom saved you, Daniel and Uncle Jack. So what I'm trying to ask is, is there any way that mom could still be alive?" Cassie hesitated, knowing that the whole thing sounded crazy. There were also a lot of things that she knew, had found out and had experienced over the years since coming to earth. Things that she probably shouldn't know.

Sam shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. Perhaps it was the numbness of grief, kicking in. Cassie was smart as her mom, so it wasn't actually surprising that she knew as much as she did. "I don't think so, Cass." Shaking her head, she gazed back out the window. "At least not this time." Her voice was very quiet, full of grief. "I think we all want her back just as much as you do."

It grew silent again. Cassie sighed, stood up and walked into the kitchen. That caught Sam's attention as she caught the expression on Cassie's face. She watched her pull out a glass from the cabinet.

The glass resounded a little louder as it hit against the sink. With one hand resting against the sink, palm resting against the metal. Her other hand flipped underneath the handle, in a swift, irritated manner.

Instantly the glass began filling up, and her hand brushed her forehead as she grasped the edge of the sink. Sam stood up slowly, watching behind the counter as Cassie leaned forward; eyes almost mesmerized on the flowing water.

It took a moment before she picked up the glass and took a sip—the water still flowing and hitting against the inside of the sink. She seemed very unconcerned about turning the faucet off and continued to drink quietly.

She was avoiding all eye contact with her, but Sam noticed Cassie clenching and unclenching her fist while draining the glass of all fluid. Once emptied, Sam noticed her increasing the movement of her fist.

Sam moved so she was standing at the end of the counter. Like it was as if time had slowed down, Cass let the glass slip from her hand it fell to the floor, shattering all around her. Her eyes widened, back falling against the counter as she slid down to the floor.

"Cass?" Her voice was full of alarm as there was a cry of pain, which snapped Sam out of her stupor. She maneuvered through the broken glass, only to see tears flowing down Cassie's cheeks; hand raised with a rather large piece of glass sticking into her skin.

Sweeping the floor with her foot to get rid of any broken glass, Sam quickly turned off the faucet and sunk down beside her. Upon further investigation, she saw Cass' hand was shaking and bleeding pretty badly, while her expression was mixed with pain, tears, sadness and anger.

It had been awhile since Sam had been here, but she remembered that somewhere in this kitchen were towels. Reaching over, Sam began opening drawers. Cass looked up at her with a tear stained face. Her voice was shaky and wracked with sobs, as well as void of emotion. "What are you looking for?"

"Towels. Anything to help hold the pressure." Her eyes grew wide when she realized that wasn't the only location that was bleeding—something had slashed through Cass' left wrist as well. Sam looked around for the culprit and saw a piece of glass a few feet away that had been turned sideways and had bits and pieces of blood on the sharp edges.

Sam looked even more frantically and finally found one in the second to middle drawer. Quickly wrapping it around her wrist, in place of a tourniquet, she held to it tightly; glancing back and forth between Cass and the blood seeping through. "Keep your arm raised. It should help stop the bleeding."

She pressed her finger underneath the girl's chin. "You want to talk about it?"

Silently, Cass shook her head and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "Not really. I should get this cleaned up. Mo—"She tried to stand up, but Sam put a hand on her shoulder to remind her that wasn't a good idea.

"It's okay." Sam ran her fingers through her hair. Cassie leaned her head tiredly on her shoulder, weeping quietly. "It's okay." And then everything went quiet.


	27. No Promises

Apparently, I'm in a Stargate mood. I've been watching Stargate for the first time in ages-and all day long, may I add. This is the second update that I've added today.

* * *

"Cass?" Sam looked around, maneuvering two fingers to the side of her neck. A pretty steady pulse followed, but she knew by the way that the towel was soaking up and turning red, that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." Sam stated, pushing one arm around her. She tried as best as she could to get Cass to stand, but she found Cassie was too limp and heavy to move. So Sam tried another way, maneuvering around the glass and being careful to not cause any more cuts to her body.

Wrapping her hands around her chest, Sam pulled her up into a semi-standing position, then pulled Cassie's arm around her neck. She had to practically drag her, while sweeping the floor with her foot. A couple times, they were both about knocked to the ground.

By the time they were clear of any noticeable glass, Cassie began to stir. "Where are we going?"

"To the infirmary." She offered, feeling less heaviness now that Cass was awake. However, the young girl wasn't taking that response lightly, because she was struggling to break free.

"I can't go there!" Cass pushed defiantly, leaning against the wall. Her stance was defensive. "I just can't! You can't make me go there. I won't do it." She folded her arms tightly around her chest.

"Cass, listen to me. I believe that you've cut a main artery in your wrist. You could—"

"No! Don't you understand? She's alive, and I know it!" She flung open the front door with her good hand and bounded down the concrete stairs. Sam called after her, shutting the door quickly, but there was no stopping her, even though she slightly off-balance. Reaching into her pocket, Cassie pulled out her keys and Sam walked a little faster to catch up.

When they were finally walking side by side, Sam tried to reason with her. "You're in no condition to drive!" That statement only made her walk quicker—so she tried again. "Do you think you're the only one who's hurting? I can't eat! I can't sleep!"

This caught Cassie's attention and she turned to face her. Sam continued, this time her tone was a little quieter. "Look, I know that the infirmary brings back memories. It brings back memories for all of us. Me, Teal'c, Daniel. Heck, even General Hammond. But what I'm most concerned about right now, is you!"

Cass wiped at the tears, sniffling. "What if I don't want to be saved?" Her hands were shaking a lot now. "If there's no hope, and my mom . . . is dead . . . like you believe she is, then I want to be with her."

Sam sighed. She had a point. A very good point. At one time or another, they had all been missing and she was sure that Dr. Frasier had never given up on them. In fact she went beyond measure to make sure that they survived—no matter what the cost. If she didn't do something soon, she would find that she will lose two people that she loved. "Where do you want to go?"

Cass shook her head, shifting the keys in her hand. She looked confused, tired and she was losing the energy to stand up straight. "I don't know. I just want answers."

"Then you know where we have to go, don't you?" In all honesty, Sam didn't want this to become some kind of game of trickery and deceit, but if Cass wanted answers, then she would have to go back on base to find them. And somewhere inside, Sam knew this wasn't going to end well. In fact, it would probably end up Cass passing out from exhaustion and pain and actually ending up in the infirmary—but she wasn't going to argue or bring that up just yet.

Nodding, Cass looked at her warily. "Promise me that I won't go to the infirmary."

"You know I can't promise anything. Look at you! You're exhausted, in pain, and can hardly stand. So hand me the keys—I'm driving." Sam pointed out, holding out her hand. It took a moment but Cass finally relented and pushed the keys hastily into her hand. They both got in and soon they were headed back to the base.


	28. Last Chance

Janet came back within the five minute limit, holding a box of Kleenexes. It took a few minutes to decide what she was going to say and ended up putting her initials 'JF' on the top of the box.

It was simple. Initials in her handwriting. That and she was one of the only people that knew about the Kleenex box when they were trying to get Daniel back on earth. The only thing was that they only had one chance to do this.

Janet came back within the five minute limit, holding a box of Kleenexes. It took a few minutes to decide what she was going to say and ended up putting her initials 'JF' on the top of the box.

It was simple. Initials in her handwriting. That and she was one of the only people that knew about the Kleenex box when they were trying to get Daniel back on earth. The only thing was that they only had one chance to do this.

"You doing okay?" As if proving her answer— Luna nodded, pressing one hand to her knee, breathing in and out. Janet knew that they didn't have much longer, Luna was going to deliver very soon now, and it occurred to her that if this didn't work, or they couldn't convince the SG-1 to deliver this baby and get someone back with the tests, then she was putting them all in danger.

Luna looked up, a beads of sweat on her face. "You said you've done this before. How do you know this won't blow it up too?"

Janet looked a bit uncomfortable. "I don't. All I know is that when we wanted one of our own to come back, we knew that we had to try."

Squinting in the sun, Luna nodded in understanding. "Will they not see us as intruders? Curious mind and all, of course." She tried to laugh, but it turned into a grimace and a pain that ran through her body; knees almost giving out. Janet closed the distance between them. "No, I'm fine—go. Do what you have to do."

"As a doctor, I'm inclined not to believe that." Janet ignored her thought and crouched down, lifting up her gown enough to examine her externally. "I can see the head. It looks like you could have this baby in a matter of minutes."

Despite being in much pain, Luna looked back at the Stargate. "And this could be your only shot at going back home. This project of my husband's is only an experiment. Who knows how much longer it'll hold up."

"You've got a point."

"Besides, I want to see this place you call earth." A small smile lit up on her face. Janet smiled back at her, picking up the Kleenex box to where it had fallen to the ground when she had come over in concern.

They both stood their ground for a few moments and Janet relented, in all honesty not liking this at all. "Okay, but I plan on delivering that baby as soon as this goes through." Placing the box on the ground, Janet dialed earth and pushed down the trigger, hoping that the last chance would just happen to pull through in their favor.

* * *

Author's Note: I could just hear my heart pounding as I wrote this oneshot-in some anticipation-because at this point I knew how I wanted this to end, but there were always other options.


	29. Red

Sam watched her as close to remotely possible while sitting behind the steering wheel of a car. Cassie was leaning against the back of the seat, her head lolling back and forth with the motions.

Her eyes were closed now. "Cassie." Sam voice was quiet and full of alarm. Her fingers found the side of her neck. The blood was now soaked through all but a patch of the towel. Sam swore and stepped on the gas pedal.

Within ten minutes they were back on base. She had called ahead of time to get medical help for Cassie, but she was still unconscious. Her worst fear about Cassie ending up in the infirmary was coming true as they put her onto the gurney.

Sam hopped out of the driver's seat and followed them in as they rolled her up to the elevator, up to level twenty one where the infirmary was stationed. Immediately medical personnel circled around the gurney and began working on her.

It was all a blur from there. Pretty soon Col. Jack O'Neil was pulling up a seat next to her and a sleeping Cassie. His head tilted eyebrow raising at the fact that Cassie was restrained to the bed.

Sam went on to explain. "Cassie woke up and almost gave one of the nurses a black eye while trying to escape."

Raising his eyebrow, he looked back over at Cassie. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah." Her voice was quiet, as she ran her fingers through Cassie's hair. "You know, the worst thing about it was that she wanted me to promise that she wouldn't end up in the infirmary, when I knew that she would."

Jack looked down to the floor, almost with a wince."Sounds like there wasn't a lot that you could do. What happened?"

Looking away, Jack could see the pain filling her expression as she recalled the last hour. "We were talking . . . she wanted me to believe that Janet was alive." That got an eye raise from him as he remembered the discussion earlier in the week with Daniel, but what he had first said, was now resounding in his head.

"_Don't you ever get the feeling that she's still alive? Somewhere she's still alive?__" _Daniel had been pacing back and forth in the room, quite agitated. Jack shook the thought away. He couldn't help but notice that Sam was mirroring the same agitation as Daniel had, exactly. Like he just wanted somebody to believe what he was feeling.

And now Jack was feeling like it was déjà vu all over again. This whole thing with Dr. Frasier—he still didn't want to believe that she was alive—when he knew that she had died. He had seen the tapes, saw the blast that had landed the good doctor on her back and stolen her life away.

Sam looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She was slightly agitated when she realized that he hadn't been listening to a word that she had said, but then all that faded when he saw the reflection on his face. She would remind herself later to ask him about that.

Just as she was ending her thoughts, the alarm sounded, the lights turning red. Sam and Jack exchanged a look, then got up with a definite clatter, before running down the hall towards the Stargate.


	30. JF

"Unscheduled off-world activation."

"Prepare to close down the iris." General Hammond commanded, just as Sam and Jack ran in.

"Sir?" Jack inquired cocking an eyebrow, standing behind him. Hammond turned around, somewhat surprised to see him. He looked over at the Stargate and back to him with a questioning look.

Technician Davis called back to General Hammond, watching the computer screen as it locked in the Chevrons. "Sir, we're getting a Stargate dial code."

General Hammond knew that it was no use trying to tell them where they were supposed to be at the moment—the open iris taking more priority. "Except for there are no off-world teams on P3X-666." He stepped up to the microphone and issued all units in the Gate room an order and turned to step in front of Carter and Jack.

"Despite leaving the base voluntary on your own terms, I am still putting all SG-1 members on leave until further notice."

Sam stepped up, quizzically. "Sir, isn't P3X-666 the world we just on?" Feeling her heart taking a flying leap, her mind felt like it was going a million miles a minute. It didn't make any sense to why someone would want to contact them. Unless, that reason was— Sam shook her head, giving a half laugh. The thought was really silly, wasn't it?

"It is." General Hammond's response seemed to coincide with her thoughts, even though she knew what he meant.

Jack stepped up next to Carter, head cocked in a curious manner. "Would this be the same world that we lost one of our own on, sir?" On the last word especially, he practically muttered it.

"Chevron seven, locked." Technician Davis announced from behind the computer. As if confirming they had established contact, the energy vortex emerged from the gate and pulled in and the event horizon was established.

"I'm afraid so." Confirming, Hammond bowed his head slightly, turning his gaze to the Stargate. Upon further investigation, all teams that were based down in the Gate room had their guns trained on the Stargate.

It was as if time slowed, until one tiny box flew out and settled on its side at the end of the landing.

Carter's eyes widened, directly narrowing on the box. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh huh." Jack mumbled, blinking out the thought that this was all a dream. They had used a Kleenex box knowing with direct knowledge that Daniel had severe allergies, when they needed him back on earth. That could only mean one thing. Before anyone could stop him, he was making his way down to the gate room, with Carter following closely behind.

"All units are to stand down."General Hammond ordered the team from the microphone. One by one they followed protocol and disarmed their weapons. Jack looked back at him, and he nodded for him to continue.

Picking up the box, he tossed it around in his hand until he got to the initials "JF." They looked as if they had been scratched into the box.

"JF." He repeated, almost mesmerized.

"Sir?"

Jack looked over at Carter, who was looking quizzically at him for answers. "JF." He spoke a bit louder, showing her the initials on the box. "Would you look at that, she is alive after all."

"Is that even possible, sir?" Her heart was beating even quicker now. She fought off the urge to gag. It was getting a little harder to bear that this was coming true.

"Is that even possible." He repeated, waving it off. "Carter, have we not died . . . oh say, a few dozen times?" His hands tightened around the box, as if it were a buried treasure.

"Yes."

"And who fought to bring us back to life most of those times?"

She didn't need to think about who saved her, or them. "Dr. Janet Frasier." He nodded almost unnoticeably as he raised his eyebrow in confirmation. "JF." She mused, a smile settling on her lips. "JF stands for Janet Frasier."

"Good insight, Carter."

"Does that mean you believe she's alive, sir?"

He gazed at the box a couple more times, just for good measure. "I'm getting the feeling that I'm starting to." He nodded, and then looked up at General Hammond who nodded back at him in understanding.

Hammond spoke into the microphone, looking at the two of them. "Briefing room, now." He stopped one of the officers. "Get a hold of Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. I think they're going to want to see this."

The officer nodded. "Yes, sir." And then he disappeared out of sight. Hammond breathed out a sigh, trying to mentally prepare himself to what was to come; what he could even possibly say to this. What if this was just some kind of hoax? Some kind of trick that the Goa'uld had planned? That, he planned to find out.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thoroughly enjoyed writing this oneshot, and also like how it turned out. Now Janet's fate rests on the SG-1 team. Just remember: It's not over, until the good doctor comes back. *shrugs* Take a seat. It could be awhile. We've gotten this far into the story, haven't we? :)


	31. A Second Home

Opening her eyes slowly, Cassie found herself looking up at a familiar ceiling. She tried to move her arms and they were found with resistance. Moving again, she grew frustrated. Looking around, the infirmary was scarce.

Everything was hazy because the last time the she remembered, she was back at the house that she had grown up in. She had been looking around, taking in the empty house, the lack of her mother—she blinked back tears.

Her mother. This infirmary was like her mother's second home. She fought the restraints again, arching her back and growling in frustration. This was exactly where she didn't want to end up. Cassie raised her brow up in remembrance. Sam. Sam was there. She made Sam promise that she wouldn't end up here.

Cassie growled again, lying back in temporary defeat. A nurse came into view, noticing that she was awake. She had dark black hair that was up in an upside down braid to keep all hair off her neck. A simple watch was on her wrist that she used to take the pulse from her wrist.

"You know, these restraints are foul-proof. You're rubbing the skin on your wrist raw." She grabbed some ointment and undid the restraint on her left hand. Cassie clenched and unclenched her hand a few times; the pain that shot through her hand only proved the nurse's point.

She was watching Cassie with kind, blue eyes as she treated the wound. "Do you remember what happened?"

Cassie looked away, slightly ashamed. "I don't really want to talk about it." They held the other's gaze for a moment.

"Okay, that's fine. You were lucky, you know." The nurse finished bandaging her wrist and began cleaning up.

"How?" Cassie asked a little too harshly, running her fingers through her hair in irritation.

The nurse didn't even flinch, but looked at her slightly concerned. "You managed to slit a main vein in your wrist." Cassie opened her mouth to explain, a resounding glass shatter, she was starting to remember and a pain shot through her head at the realness and loudness that it brought."It was deep, but only enough for you lose a lot of blood and put your whole body system in turmoil. Your head on the other hand—hit the asphalt, according to Major Carter."

"Oh." Cassie ran her fingers through her hair at a slower pace this time, and put her hand back by her side.

"Major Carter also explained everything that has happened." She bowed her head in respect, nodding. "Let me just say that I am truly sorry about your mother. I had the honor to work with her quite a few times."

Cassie looked pained as she looked away, tugging her right hand in the restraints. "I want to leave now." She didn't notice that the nurse's hand was sitting attentively by her, enough that when Cassie tried to undo the other restraint that her hand held her hand with much strength.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." If proving her point, despite that Cassie was struggling to get out of her grasp, the nurse held her hand down until she had stopped, then proceeded to strap her hand back down. "Like I was saying before, you lost a lot of blood and you need your rest. You also got a mild concussion from hitting your head. You've only been out for no longer than an hour."

Looking away, she tried to keep the emotion out of her voice. "She thinks I'm going to run, doesn't she?"

"Major Carter also informed me that you didn't want to be brought here and I understand your reasoning. You're grieving right now, and the infirmary was the place that your mother worked."

"I don't feel so good." In alarm, the nurse put a basin in front of her and raised the bed. Cassie emptied the contents of her stomach soon after this, resting her head back on the bed; tears began to form in Cassie's eyes.

Touching her shoulder in comfort, the nurse offered. "I know this is hard for you to hear, but I need you to get some rest. Dr. Lam should be by later, as well as Major Carter. We're going to keep you overnight just to make sure the concussion doesn't get any worse. We'll also be waking you up every couple of hours." Closing her eyes, Cassie gave a weary yawn. Not being able to stay awake any longer, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've never watched any episodes with Dr. Lam, so I'm not really sure how she would react. I also had her come in immediately after the death of Janet. Not technically that she took over, but to show that she was here working with Dr. Frasier on a daily basis. I might have her come into one of the oneshots at one point. And poor Cassie, I think she is going to be stuck in the infirmary for awhile.


	32. Debriefing

Daniel Jackson walked into the briefing room cautiously, followed by Teal'c. General Hammond, Carter and Jack were all sitting around the table already. "We got a call to come back. What's this all about?"

Jack held up the box of Kleenexes and tossed it to him. "This is what it's all about." Daniel looked at it in disbelief.

"Is this what I think it is?" His hand also touched the carved letters, tracing them with his fingers. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Jack raised his brow. "Initially, that's what I was thinking myself. But you did say it yourself, that good ol' doctor Frasier was alive and kicking."

"Right." Daniel offered, unsure of what exact moment he was talking about. "But how do we know this is not—"

"Some kind of trick?" Guessing right of the bat, Jack leaned back in his seat. "We don't."

"What we are sure of Dr. Jackson, is that whoever sent this, also has an SG-1 code. It's very possible that they could have other information about us and the Stargate." General Hammond described with concern.

"Except for we know for a fact that we're the only ones who knows about the sending the Kleenex box through the Stargate—including Dr. Frasier." Sam chimed in, making an emphasis on being the only ones.

General Hammond inquired, "What are you suggesting Major Carter?"

"I'm merely suggesting that if Dr. Frasier is indeed alive, she might be trying to contact us the only way she knows how."

Daniel called back over his shoulder after thinking about it for a moment. "Or that we know. That's why she sent us this box, because she knows that we would understand." Turning around he gazed over at General Hammond.

"I would have to agree. If this is the real deal then we need to know—and how. Otherwise, we have a breach in protocol, and all that we know is at risk."

"Then let's send this back in, shall we?" Jack inquired, gesturing his brow towards the Stargate. "See what we get."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one was short, but necessary. And this is all I have for now. I'm going to eat some lunch.


	33. Bittersweet

It didn't take long for Daniel to take out all Kleenexes out of the box. He picked out the last one, and then noticed that both Sam and Jack were watching him. "What? I could use some more Kleenexes in my office."

Jack shook his head as he pocketed the tissues and then started heading down towards the gate room. Grabbing a pen from the desk, Jack wrote his initials right next to the one's Dr. Frasier had scratched into the box.

The gate room door slid open and he looked up at the vortex that was starting to falter slightly, and he knew then that they didn't have much time left before the connection could cut off.

His boots echoed on the platform as he walked up to the vortex. He didn't have to go far to throw it in, but just as he was walking back, the vortex seemed to suck him in and then the connection cut off as he went through the wormhole.

When he finally came through he was thrown onto the ground with a hard thump. It stunned him momentarily, but as he stood and brushed himself off—what he saw stunned him even more. Dr. Janet Frasier was crouched on her knees, instructing a burgeoning bellied woman to push.

Clearly, the woman was in labor. This moment reminded him of when Sara was in labor with Charlie; except for they had been in a hospital room. Shaking his head from the thought, he looked around for the box and finally found it sitting a few feet away. Picking it up, he stepped up to Frasier cautiously.

She practically did a double take as she instructed the woman to push one last time. "Dr. Frasier—fancy meeting you here . . . in the flesh." Her brown eyes flickered to his, just as she pulled out a beautiful baby.

"I could say the same to you, Colonel." Putting the baby boy on the woman's chest and clearing out the baby's mouth, the little boy gave a hearty cry, to which Luna cried tears of joy. Janet smiled her and touched her shoulder. "I'll go get you two a blanket so you can wrap him up. You did great, Luna."

A tear running down her cheek, the woman smiled back gratefully. "Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Well, you did most of the hard work. I'll give you a minute." Standing, Janet was about to address Jack when Luna spoke up.

She was stroking her baby's cheek with her finger. It was evident that she was smitten with her new bundle of joy. "Forgive my ignorance, for I know you love your daughter all the same, but I hope that you will get to experience the true miracle of birth one day."

Jack winced at the thought of seeing Dr. Frasier in labor and shook the thought from his mind. They exchanged glances; she almost humored at the thought. His gaze fell upon the baby that was being lovingly adored at the moment. "Got a name?"

Luna looked slightly confused at the sound of his voice as she sat up, then the fog cleared. "Oh, Bryon and I haven't really picked out any definite names."

"Bryon?" He looked over at Janet for an explanation, still holding the box in his hand.

"Her husband."

"Oh." Knowing that he shouldn't ask any further, the words still slipped out. There were actually a million questions that he had rattling in his mind, but this one just happened to come out first. "And where is he?"

Her eyes cast out to the distance. "He is helping some of the boys in town—"

"Oh. Please excuse me and the good doctor for a moment, will you?" Luna nodded, turning her attention back to the baby. Janet smiled slightly at her and then followed him to the side. He found himself looking into the very tired eyes of Dr. Janet Frasier. Something he never thought that he would be able to do again.

"Care to explain?"

Janet shook her head, visibly noting the wheels turning in his head. "Believe it or not, there's not a lot of time to explain right now."

"Why not?" He asked, lowering his voice and looking around. The town was pretty empty at this time of day, or so he noticed. "Where are all the people in this town?"

"I'm sure they're around. But we have another problem—" She trailed off, looking over at Luna gravely.

Jack craned his neck forward. "Which is what exactly?"

"What she failed to tell you, is her husband is currently working with a guy named Tyce, and they were called to help heal a couple of boys that had been exposed to Jaffa poisoning."

"Let me guess—it didn't work."

She shook her head, looking back at Luna who was now sitting up slightly. "I need to get her and us back to the Stargate as quickly as possible. Everything I need—every tool and test is back at the infirmary." She explained further.

He wasn't going to fight with the argument that Dr. Frasier looked like she needed some serious sleep. For everything that she had probably been through in the last forty-eight hours, he wasn't going to ask. Besides, in any medical situation she could override any rank. So he did the only thing he could: he smiled. Dr. Janet Frasier was back.


	34. Talk & Questions

He definitely didn't want to be responsible for the death of her again, or a woman who had just given birth and was holding her baby tightly as they made their way back into the house, wrapped up in a weaved blanket.

She watched Janet interact with the baby when she had cleaned him up in the sink, when she had wrapped the baby up tightly in a new blanket and then when she handed him over to a beaming mother, duly named Luna.

Looking around, he was trying to get a feel for the place. It was almost cozy. When she had almost finished cleaning up; washing up, putting all the medicines and supplies back in their places, the name, _Snow White _came to mind. "I think I can see my face in the floor." Jack stated, leaning forward to see his reflection. "Yep."

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying this." Janet laughed quietly, looking over at a sleeping Luna. "But even you should know that things don't magically get done around here." Patting his shoulder, she laughed and went out of the room.

"She's back."He offered in a sing-song tone; the corner of his lip twitching into a smile. His mind kept fighting to tell him this was too good to be true; that none of this was real. "Don't you ever get the feeling that you're in some kind of dream world?"

He raised his brow when he got no response, but heard some rustling around in the hall. Just as he was about to go see what she was up to, she walked back in, carrying some extra blankets.

"To answer your question Colonel—all the time." Answering his question, she began packing the blankets and other items." I'm just as at a loss as you are. One minute I was seeing white light—the next, I was alive." Stuffing in the blankets, she put a few more items on top of them into the pack.

"How exactly did you survive? If you don't mind me asking."

"Some kind of healing technique, I suppose. And if you're asking if I'm real, I'm not even sure of that myself. I still feel like I'm still in some dream state."

"Except for you sent this." Jack held up the empty Kleenex box in reminder, and then set it down on an empty desk. "I was just going to throw it in, but the vortex that you created, seemed to like me a little too much and decided to suck me in here."

Janet raised her brow, taking a seat. "Granted, it was an experimental project."

"Really? Remind me to personally thank the guy later." He called back over his shoulder as he glanced back over at the box.


End file.
